It Takes Two
by Ellenedwardforever
Summary: Bella and Edward are married and are having twins! Eclipse spoilers! Better than it sounds!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one**

_Disclaimer: I Don't Own Anything!!!_

**Bella's POV**

It was Edward's and my wedding night. It went by so fast. One minute I was walking down the aisle, then I was saying "I do," then I was waltzing with Edward. I remember seeing Renee's tear stained face and Esme's glowing expression. The rest was all a mix of smiles, tears, and music. Right now we were on our way to the Cullen's house, well my house, too, now. The rest of the Cullen's were giving us our privacy for tonight. It would just be Edward and I, in a huge house, alone, with a large and comfortable bed upstairs. I think this was courtesy of Alice. Suddenly the large white house was in front of us and Edward was pulling me from the seat.

Before we were even inside the house, he was kissing me. "I love you," he whispered huskily. Then it happened, the promise he had kept. We had crossed all boundaries.

The next morning I awoke to the smell of coffee and bacon. I smiled as Edward walked into the room with a tray of food for me. "Good morning," he said in a velvet voice. I just smiled at him; my mouth was full of bacon.

When I could talk again, I said, "So, what are we doing today?"

"Well if you don't mind, we have to pack. Remember, we have to 'go to college'. I smiled at the thought, I would become a vampire, with in a week. I said, "No I don't mind, but I need to shower, I'm all sweaty and smell bad." The last bit had slipped out, so I was blushing by the end of the sentence.

"You never smell bad to me," he smiled at me. I couldn't help but smile back. This was going to be a good day.

_Hello! Thanks for reading my story. Please review and tell me what you think! The next chapter is going to be a little more exciting, so read on! Review first please. Have a happy Thanksgiving!!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything!!_

**Bella's POV**

I pressed my palm to my head. I had another migraine. This was the twelfth this week. I went up to the bathroom and took two Aleve. "Edward," I called down the stairs, "where are the extra sheets?" It was packing day, again. By tomorrow we would be gone to Alaska, and by next week I would be a vampire.

"They're under the towels in the closet," he called back up. "Thanks!" I replied. I was about to get them when Alice rushed in, bouncing with apparent anxiety and excitement.

"Bella, you and Edward get downstairs, now!!" she now was flitting around and singing with excitement. Even though she was on tune, the noise hurt my head. "Oh, sorry, I forgot you've been having headaches," she said when she saw my expression. "Now get downstairs, chop, chop!!" she scolded.

When Edward and I had settled on the couch, she waltzed in. "OHhh... you guys are going to be excited…..this is great….oh my Gosh!!" etc… this went on for about a minute before I stood up in frustration and grabbed her by the shoulders and said clearly into her face, "Alice what are you talking about?!"

"And why are you blocking your mind from me?" Edward added.

"Well," Alice started, then blurted out, "You're pregnant!!" I caught my breath, then fell backwards in a dead faint.

**Edward's POV**

I quickly caught Bella, and then stuttered, "What? How did it happen? What!?" my head was spinning and I had to sit down.

"Edward, they're your babies."

"Babies!" I yelled. "We're having more than one?"

"Yes, you're having twins!!" Alice yelled in my face. "This is sooo exciting; Bella needs to go shopping with me when she wakes up…"

"Wait, Alice, it's impossible, I can't reproduce. I even asked Carlisle and he said I couldn't." my head was still spinning. I was still trying to process this. Suddenly what seemed so impossible then, seemed so realistic and scary now. I looked down at Bella. She looked no different. She wasn't gaining any weight yet, then again, she's only a week and a half pregnant. Her migraines, they made sense now. I am going to be a father. Bella was stirring now she sat up and said, "Tell me that was a dream," I just shook my head and whispered, "Twins," her eyes widened even wider than they are now. "Let's go talk to Carlisle," she nodded mutely, still in shock. We walked up to the large wooden door and waited for Carlisle to answer.

"Come in," he called, completely oblivious to what was happening now. We walked in and sat down in front of his desk.

"Carlisle, we need to ask you something," then I explained the whole thing to him. His eyes grew wider than Bella's which was saying something.

"Bella, excuse me for asking this, but you didn't cheat did you?" he asked.

"No, I didn't." her sincerity was apparent. Her brow furrowed as Carlisle looked her over.

"You're sure you're pregnant."

"Yes, Alice told us."

"Well, then that seals the deal. Now we just have to figure out how this happened." His face became a mask of impatience and learning then it cleared. "Edward, you haven't had sex before Bella, have you?"

"No!" I said appalled. Bella looked relived.

"This is my explanation, Edward, in your vas defrens; your sperm from your human life was stored. And since you don't have any urine to wash it out, it's been stuck there the whole time. It's had time to process so it became vampire sperm, the children will be half vampire of course. Anyways, when Bella's bodily fluids mixed with the sperm during the sexual intercourse, they flowed out into her. I think you know the rest." He sat back looking satisfied. "Any questions?"

I was too miffed to say anything so I just stayed silent. Bella still looked like she had seen a ghost and was very pale. I wondered if she was up to this. She was very healthy, but so small and young. Her clumsiness was definitely a problem, what if she fell down the stairs and lost one baby, or both. This was our one chance to have a family. If anything happened to the babies we'd be devastated.

I stood up to leave. Bella stood up too. "Thank you," I said to Carlisle.

"You're welcome," he smiled at me, "oh, by the way, Congratulations." I just smiled back vaguely, and then left the room with Bella at my side.

_That was two pages in 11 script. Is that long enough?? Review and tell me!! Love you guys!!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything!!_

**Bella's POV**

When I woke up the next morning, I was confused. I had some crazy idea in my head that I was having twins. Wow. I thought I had no imagination. I was wrong, someone with no imagination couldn't dream up a story as farfetched as that. Then reality caught up with my dreams, and I remembered what had happened. I looked down at my stomach, it didn't look any different, how that would change in the next few months. I was about to get up when Alice bounded into the room and gave me a rib- crushing hug. "Alice…" I managed to get out.

"Oh, sorry. Guess what we're doing today." She was bouncing with excitement. Oh no… "Shopping!" she yelled into my face. "In my vision you were getting big, so we're going to get you a whole new maternity ward robe! Aren't you excited?!" she was dancing around the room in anticipation.

"Alice, why do we have to go shopping now? I mean I'm not even showing yet." Suddenly a thought hit me, "Where's Edward?"

"He's out hunting. He wanted me to go shopping with you." When I raised my eyebrows she rephrased, "well, ok, he didn't exactly say that, but he does want me to keep you busy." Her eyes gleamed in triumph, but I wasn't giving up so easily.

"Wouldn't it be better if we shopping _after_ we move? That way we won't have to carry all my new stuff with us plus the things I already have." I was grasping at straws here and hoped she'd see the logic in it.

"Well don't be mad, but I already threw out your old stuff so we'd have room for the new stuff." She was rocking back and forth on her heels.

My face beet red I yelled at her, "What! You threw out all my old stuff? Why! What am I supposed to wear until I start showing?" I took deep breathes to calm myself.

"Calm down, yesh, you'd think I'd killed your cat. Okay, I was hoping we'd get you a whole new wardrobe today, everything including the present day things. That way you'd be stylishly pregnant, I mean you only have this one time in your life to experience the joys of having a child, or in your case two, I mean, why not do it while being dressed nice?" when she saw my face she said, "Um, I'll let you have your privacy. You're clothes are in the bathroom."

Still fuming, I went into the master bathroom and saw she had kept three items of my previous attire. A dark-blue shirt that she had bought me before and that was too low cut for my taste, a jacket that was in a lighter blue color, of course the two were perfectly matching, no doubt bought in a pair, and my favorite pair of jeans. _At least I like one thing here,_ I thought. I stripped down then stepped into the shower. The warm waters ran over my body, warming me and calming my nerves. I was anxious about having a whole day with Alice and a credit card. She tended to go overboard. I sighed as I stepped out of the shower; I already felt the knots reforming. This was a bad day already. I got in the outfit Alice had laid out for me and walked down the stairs to find Alice waiting for me, a curious expression on her face. I walked down the rest of the stairs carefully. I had just remembered that if a pregnant woman fell, she could lose her baby. I met Alice at the bottom of the stairs.

"Okay, let's get this over with." I said sourly. There's nothing better that I wanted to do than just stay home today and read a good book. I guess that'll have to wait till tomorrow.

I stepped out of the house and walked in the direction of Alice's Porsche, but she stopped me with a cold hand. "We're not driving my car." She said simply. I followed her as she went over to where my truck used to sit. I stopped dead in my tracks. There instead of my beloved truck, was a shiny blue, intruder. "Wha…" but Alice beat me to the punch.

"It's a brand new 2007 e92 335i BMW!" she exclaimed excitedly. "Do you like it?" she asked breathless.

"Where's my truck?" I asked in a strained high-pitched voice. "Who's responsible for this?" I just stood there and stared at the blue car in front of me. It was a nice car, but could never replace my faithful old truck. I started tapping my foot, waiting for Alice's answer.

"Your truck had retired to a nice dump in Alaska, and don't blame me for the car, though I did have a say in the model, Edward bought it for you."

"And he just happens to be hunting today," I said sarcastically, "oh, he will get a mouth full when he gets home," I muttered to myself.

Alice just stood there looking at me, an exasperated expression on her face. "He bought it for safety and better gas mileage. He also thought it would have more room for when the babies come. Now stop pouting and get in the car, I want to get there before the rush hour comes." I sulkily climbed into the car. I started the engine. The car was silently purring. When I pulled out of the driveway, I noted the smooth drive this car had.

"Where are we going?" I asked casually.

"To Seattle." Alice said calmly. "We're going to the 'Motherhood's Joys' in the big mall on the edge of town." She seemed pleased with herself. She gets to go shopping. I will never understand Alice, why would anyone _want_ to go shopping? It's a mystery to me.

I realized with a jolt, that I was actually enjoying the ride. I appreciated the smooth turns, quiet engine, and best of all, it got more than 13 miles to a gallon. Maybe I wouldn't chew Edward out when I got home; I was such a push over.

We got to the mall by 11:00, so we had plenty of time to shop, much to my dismay. Alice led the way through the crowed mall to a pink and blue shop with all these mannequins with 'bellies' in front. Of course right on the front it said: 'on sale, cashmere shirts, $75.' Of course the store would be expensive.

Alice smiling hugely the whole time, led me through the crowded racks and displays, grabbing shirts, pants, blouses, skirts, dresses, jackets, shoes, and pretty much anything else that I hadn't mentioned. Then she steered me into the dressing rooms. Pushing me into one, she shut the door behind me and said through the wood, "Start trying things on!" the amusement was apparent in her twinkling laugh. At least she was enjoying herself. It was embarrassing; I had to wear one of those stuffed bellies under the clothes. No, not a regular one, I had wear the one that said TWINS in blue marker across the back. The thing was giant and very awkward to get dressed in.

150 shirts, 30 shirts, 15 dresses, 200 jeans/dress pants, 40 pairs of shoes, and an astounding total of $11,249.67 later, we were on our way to the baby section in the mall. "Alice, we don't know if we're having boys of girls or both yet, so let's just skip this part, okay?" I was so desperate to get home and relax I would do anything.

"They're both girls." She said matter of factly.

"Alice!" I said appalled, "we don't want to know what they are, we wanted a surprise!"

"Fine, I won't tell you anything else, like they're size, weight, names, and birthday. Happy?" she said grimly.

"Extremely" I said through clenched teeth, "Let's get this over with."

It was actually kid of fun picking out all the cute little pink, yellow, and white outfits. We only got the preemies/newborn sizes. We'd shop for the bigger sizes later. When we got back to the car I asked Alice if she'd drive home for me. I was really tired.

I fell asleep almost immediately, tired of my shopping day. The bags in the backseat rustled gently and the swaying of the car put me asleep quickly. I only woke once, the wonderful, icy smell of Edward and the cold hands carrying me to the bedroom upstairs. I was asleep again by the time my head hit the pillow.

_Thanks for all the reviews!! They help me a lot! Review again!!!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four**

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything!!_

**Bella's POV**

"I think that's the last one!" I called down the stairs in our new house; I was referring to all the large cardboard boxes that littered the floor of our room. I looked around me at Edward and my new room. It was beautiful of course. The walls were a deep gold, much like his old room. It was shaped differently though, the other room was a large rectangle, this was a room that was three combined. When you walked in, there was the main room with all his CDs and couch. Then off to the left was our bedroom, which had the closet, bed, and dressers. There was a room that was through the door in our bedroom led to our future children's bedroom. On the agenda for tomorrow was nursery decorating. For that I was actually excited. The unpacking today was not as fun. Not to mention in the CD room was a large TV, courtesy of Emmett. Off to the right was a master bathroom. As I was surveying the room long, cold arms wrapped around my waist.

"Hello," he said in his most irresistible voice.

I smiled and turned to face him. "Where do we start?" I asked gesturing to the boxes.

"Well, we need to unpack my CDs first and get them into the shelves, and then we'll go onto the clothes, okay?" He smiled his famous crooked smile. My breath momentarily left me. I just nodded. I bent down to pick the first box up, but he stopped me. "What do you think you're doing? I've been doing some research and the Internet says that women who are pregnant shouldn't carry anything that weighs more than 20lbs, and that's pushing it." He scowled down at me. I just rolled my eyes and said, "How about you carry all the boxes and I'll unpack them? Or would that be too hard for me?" I was in a bad mood now, great.

Alice ran in at that exact moment. "Time to unpack you're new wardrobe!" she chirped in my ear. I held up my hands and said, "Whoa, wait a minute. I'm going to help Edward with his CDs, so we don't have to do that right now," I was pleased with myself because I figured a way out of organizing a closet.

"It's already done," Edward said, smiling again, "Why don't you do your closet now?" I whirled around and saw that indeed the selves were filled with the shiny CD cases and the empty boxes were lying on the floor. I groaned and turned to stomp off to the closet area where Alice was waiting.

We spent the next hour alphabetizing my clothes. The silks were in the back, cashmeres in the front, etc… By the time we were done in the closet, the rest of the Cullens had finished unpacking. It was 8:00 at night and I was really hungry. I went into the kitchen to find supper. I was warming up some mac and cheese when Edward walked in. "Hello, love," he said, "how was your time with Alice?" he had an innocent expression, but his voice was mocking. I smiled then threw an oven mitt at him. He caught it, and then put it into the drawer where it belonged.

I fell asleep quickly that night and before I knew it, the light of Alaska woke me up. I got up and dressed in my new designer wardrobe. I was walking down to the main room, when I realized something, nobody was here. The house was deadly quiet, and cold. I started panicking, my breathes came in gasps and my palms became sweaty. Just as I was about to start to scream out Edward's name, he walked through the door. His face was drawn and he looked both scared and angry at the same time. "Bella," he said running forward. He picked me up, threw me over his back and said before taking off, "There's no time to explain, I'll tell you later." He ran to his Volvo, threw me in the front seat then took off, flooring the gas pedal. "Alice saw a vision," he began, "She saw the Volturi coming. They want to know if you've been changed. Obviously you'd have been changed already if you weren't pregnant, but whatever we do, we can't let them figure out you're pregnant. They'll want to take you in for testing, then they'll want to keep the babies to test." His voice was strained and his beautiful features were downcast. I focused on breathing evenly.

"So what are we going to do?" I asked, my voice wavering.

"Hide," he said simply. "We don't know where they are. We have to be very careful," he began, "Shit!" he yelled swerving off to the side of the road. I looked around to find the reason for his anger and found a colony of vampires at the bottom of the hill, running as fast as they could to us. Edward jumped into action. He swerved the car around and sped off in the other direction. I could see the vampires running alongside the car and behind it. Hysteria bubbled up inside me; there was no way to escape. Edward must've figured that our too, because he pulled over to the side and got out, pulling me with him.

"Ah, hello Bella, we meet again," said the ancient voice of Aro, "Edward," he said nodding in Edward's direction.

"What are you doing here," Edward barked, "We're going to change her, you know that!"

"Hold your temper, Edward, there is no need to be upset. I'll just take a quick look into your mind to see when you plan on changing her. So if you'd just come here, we'll be on our way." Aro reached out his hand eagerly.

"I'd rather not," Edward said calmly.

"Then you won't mind if we take Bella back to Volturra and change her ourselves?" his question was mocking. Just then Alice ran up the hill, stopping dead at the sight she found.

"Alice!" Aro cried, "What a nice surprise!" before Alice could do anything, Aro had stridden forward and touched her arm. Many emotions played across Aro's face. Finally ending with amusement and surprise. "Congrats," he said awed, "Well, Bella, you have quite the surprise to tell the rest of us, don't you?" Aro's mouth moved a million miles an hour as he told the rest of the group. Jane was laughing, and Felix was whistling. I was blushing and shaking with anger. Just then the ground started shaking and Edward grabbed me and ran me a good mile away before the explosion took place.

_Sorry for no updating sooner, with Thanksgiving and everything it's been hectic. Hope you like the new chapter, it's kind of a cliffy, but is packed with action and fun! Read/review!!!!_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything!!_

**Edward's POV**

The deafening blast sent waves of heated air rushing over us. I ducked with Bella under me, protecting her from all the flying debris that came even though we were a good mile away. Thank God that I had read Jasper's mind in time. He had planted the bomb without anyone knowing, not even Alice. All he had seen were the Volturi running up the hill and he hit the big red button on the remote. I wondered if Alice had gotten away, and quickly searched for that familiar perky voice. I had found it. She had a vision seconds before it went ka-boom and had easily reached safety. The Volturi on the other hand, I wasn't so sure about.

I ran to the woods by the edge of the road and looked. Jasper and Emmett had already set to work, ripping apart the mangled bodies and tossing them into the generous fire. The heavy sent of burn ash mixed with incense hung in the air. It was a sickening sight and I quickly took Bella with me to look for my Volvo.

The once shiny and silver car was burnt and crushed up against a tree. I looked sadly on the pitiful sight. Bella patted my arm awkwardly, "I guess I'll just have to use my sports car now…" I said through clenched teeth.

"Sorry about your car," Bella mumbled into my chest, weak with relief that nothing extremely bad happened to any of us. I only nodded, now I knew what she felt like when I had given up her truck. It wasn't good, but the thought of driving the shiny black car around the snowy peaks of Alaska was intriguing. We stood there for awhile, thinking of the future, and how the Volturi wouldn't hurt our children. I ran Bella back to the house and got her some lunch. By the time she was finished, everyone had gotten back from the 'bonfire'.

Even though covered with ash and her hair was a mess, Alice was still as peppy as ever. "Time to decorate the nursery!!" she yelled. Then she looked down at herself, then looked at Bella, "After we change." She grimaced at the sight of her soiled clothing.

An hour later, everyone except Bella was in overalls with a paint can and a brush. I had also read on the handy computer that women who are pregnant shouldn't be near the smell of air sole cans or paint. She was, at the moment, sulking in the living room reading a book.

We all went to work painting the wall of the nursery pink and yellow, top pink, bottom yellow. There was a thin wooden strip in the wall that was painted white in the middle. We put the fans out to dry the paint, and then called it a night. Tomorrow we would put in the cribs, changing table, bouncer seats, etc…, then Bella could help us.

I ran down the stairs to living room where I found a sleeping Bella. She was curled on her side, hair spread out like a fan, her small hand resting on her stomach. I smiled, and then settled down next to her for the night.

**Bella's POV**

When I woke up in the morning, my back was stiff from sleeping in the same position all night. Edward was there, smiling hugely the whole time I stretched. "What did I say?" I asked exasperated. I had another head ache and wasn't in the teasing mood.

"You said the most perfect names in the world, Elizabeth and Natalie. Of course I will get to pick out the middle names?" he said fighting laughter. I couldn't help but smile, I had thought of these names all by myself. I wondered for a moment if Edward was joking, but he wasn't.

I pursed my lips then said, "What middle names do you like?"

"Isabel—"

"No! The poor child will not be named after me!" I said as forcefully as I could, though my 5'4 frame was nothing compared to his 6'3 tallness. I glared up at him, all he did was act amused at the sight of me, hair all messed up and hands on hips. I had to admit, it would be kind of funny if this wasn't such a pressing matter.

"Let me finish, as I was going to say, Isabelle, not Isabella. And the other middle name is Christine." He said smiling down at me. "So we have the names, Elizabeth Isabelle and Natalie Christine." I smiled now to; those names had a certain ring to them. I gave him a kiss on the cheek before trudging upstairs for a much needed shower.

The nursery was now finished. It was really cute. The pink/yellow walls looked nice against the white of the furniture. The two cribs stood on either wall facing each other. The changing table was on the same wall as the closet. Over each crib hug their names by a pink ribbon. Their bouncer seats were in the same corner as the toy box. Their basinets were by our bed, waiting for that fateful day to arrive.

That night I had the first bad dream about my pregnancy…

_Sorry, another cliffy. I have a lot to do, I was babysitting till six with a Geo test tomorrow…Ugh… I'm also depressed because I finished a really good book, __Bite Me If You Can__ by: Lynsay Sands. It's a lot like __Twilight__, but a lot more adult. I mean sex scenes by that. The plot line is really great if you skip over all those little 'scenes' and I recommend it to anyone over the age 14._

_If anyone realized, in the __chapter describing how Bella got pregnant, I said fallopian tubes. I was wrong; those are in women…oops, any ways I'm going to change it to vas deferens, because those are the correct name for the male tubes.lol_

_Thanks for all the reviews!! Now press the little button over there and write to me!!! I'm a little over tired…_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything!! (Except Elizabeth and Natalie)_

**Bella's POV**

I was in a nursery, but it wasn't mine. The walls were white with grey shadows on the walls. There was a huge crib in the middle of the room. There was a strangled cry that was echoing from the crib. I ran over to the crib and looked into it. I wanted to comfort the baby so badly, but the crib never got closer. Suddenly Edward was there and holding a bundle of blankets in his hands. He was crying, saying how could I lose the babies. In the bundle of blankets was a dead, blue, blood-covered thing. I screamed and ran to the crib where I had heard the cry from before. It was empty, except there was a small pink bootie on the mattress. I leaned to pick it up.

Suddenly I was holding this beautiful baby girl. She was smiling and laughing, clapping her tiny hands. I bounced her up and down gently, smiling at her when she smiled bigger. Then a woman was there. She was pulling the baby away from me, telling me she wasn't mine, my babies were dead. I lashed out at her, trying to get her back. Then I was screaming and yelling at her to give my baby back.

"No! Not my baby, please don't take her!" I was yelling, thrashing about, trying to find my child.

"Bella! Bella!" someone was yelling, shaking me awake. I fought back; I had to get my baby back. Then I was brought back to reality. I started shaking and sobbing into Edward's chest. "Shh, there now, it's okay… calm down," Edward was murmuring, rubbing my back. "Do want to talk about it?"

"No, I don't," I whimpered. Those awful images ran through my head over and over again. Esme appeared at my side holding a cup of hot chocolate. Taking it I took a sip. It was good, foamy and very chocolaty, just the way I liked it. It warmed me right away. It took the chills out of my toes and went right to my heart, making a warm spot that heated my cold self. "Thanks," I whispered.

"Don't mention it sweetheart," she said maternally.

I stood up, set my empty cup down and went upstairs quietly. I slowly pulled out some clothes, and then stepped into the warm spray of the shower. I lathered myself with soap, and then shampooed my hair fiercely, hands digging into my scalp, as though I could wash away those images if I scrubbed hard enough. I toweled my body and stepped into the fuzzy sweat shirt and comfy sweats. I pulled on a pair of slippers and trudged down the stairs. Edward was waiting for me at the bottom of the stairs. Pulling me in for a tight hug, he asked again what the dream was about.

I sand into a seat at the table and told him everything. His eyes widened at my telling of how he blamed me for losing the babies. "Bella, even if you did lose a baby, or both, I would never blame you. Anyways you aren't going to lose the babies, Alice's vision was to detailed and solid for it to change." He crossed his arms across his chest and smiled at me. "How would you like to go to Hawaii?" he asked waggling his eyebrows. I was stunned speechless…..

_Sorry, another cliffy and a short chapter. I am __sooo__ tired. Yesterday was torture, if I hadn't had to babysit till 6:00 and had a Geo test and 25 minutes of piano, etc… I really busy this week. So this weekend I promise you a very long chapter, maybe two. Their honeymoon is coming up…. So is Bella's b-day! The next three chapters are going to be awesome! Thank you!!!! __Sooooooo__ much for the reviews!!! They are awesome! Love you! Have fun decorating for Christmas!_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

_Disclaimer:__ I don't own anything!_

**Bella's POV**

"Hawaii?" I choked out.

"Yes or somewhere like it," he smiled the breath taking crooked smile at me. "Alice has been hounding me to take you on our honeymoon before the kids are born."

"Would you be able to go outside?" I asked still stunned.

"No, not Hawaii at least. Maybe Micronesia, they have over 500 islands, I'm sure we could find a private island somewhere with a hotel… and restaurants. I'll have to ask Jasper about that. Maybe I'll let Alice plan everything for us…" he smiled again.

"Yeah, we'd never come home." I said grimly. Alice always went overboard.

"Oh, my, God!!!" screeched Alice as she ran down the stairs. "I will do everything right!!!" she gushed. Of course she had seen that I'd finally give in and let her have her way. I was such a softie.

The next week we were on a plane to Fiji in their rainy season. Alice assured us that not a speck of sunlight would happen in the week that we were there. I was rather grumpy about this; we had enough rain at Forks to last a lifetime. Edward gave me his word that the beaches were sunny and sandy. The lowest the temperatures were going to go was 60 degrees.

It was on the plane that I got my first bout of morning sickness. It was September, and I was about two months pregnant now. It was awful; Edward held my hair back while I retched up the contents of my stomach into a tiny, paper bag. The rest of the ride passed like this: snuggle with Edward, throw up, clean self up, sleep, and throw up some more.

I stumbled off the plane. Wow it was gorgeous here. Palm trees everywhere you looked and the beaches were almost white. We were staying on the main island, Viti Lavue, and at a large hotel that looked really expensive. We had a limo waiting for us. It was about 2:00 in the morning and I was exhausted and still a little queasy.

The next day, Edward and I decided to go down to the beach. I was wearing an electric blue tankini, complements of Alice, and a sarong.

"Wow, it's really pretty here," I commented as we walked along the smooth, soft, sandy beaches.

"Not as pretty as you," he whispered, pulling me to his chest. His voice was melting velvet. I leaned up and softly pressed my lips to his smooth ones. He pulled my body against his frozen chest. We were under a palm tree and disguised so nobody disturbed us. We stayed like that, lip-locked, for a very long time. Slowly, Edward lowered his hand to my stomach. There was a small bump there already. He smiled against my lips and whispered, "I love you so much." The way he said it was breathtaking, his voice hoarse and soft. His eyes were intense butterscotch, smoldering me. I replied by pressing myself to him and kissing him with all my might. Suddenly this vacation wasn't so bad…

_Gosh, I haven't updated in forever and I'm so sorry for that! I would write two chapters tonight, but I promise my sister that I'd watch 'National Treasure' with her, sorry! Thanks for the reviews! Love you all!_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter eight**

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything!_

**Bella's POV**

"I don't want to leave," I sighed looking out the restaurant's window. It was our last night here on Viti Lavue and we'd be leaving tomorrow at 10:00 A.M. I was very depressed at this idea. Edward insisted on taking me out to the island's most popular restaurant. I wasn't eating much; I didn't want to have another flight like last times'.

"We'll come back, maybe," Edward said grinning at my forlorn expression. He looked so magnificent tonight. Tight jeans with a white nylon stick to your muscles shirt with HAWAII IS THE BOMB! written on it.

"Yeah," I said before taking a sip of soup. I hadn't been eating anything very substantial lately because anything too heavy came right back up. After I was finished, we took a walk along the beach. The clouds obscured the usually stunning sunny sky, but now that it was setting, a few rays escaped and caught Edward's skin. It sparkled like the most brilliant rubies on display. Most of the time Edward would not come out in conditions like this, but nobody was around. We walked, hand in hand, in the setting sun for about an hour before we retired to the hotel room for the night.

The next morning was torture. I had a huge headache, I threw up twice before boarding the plane, and I somehow managed to fall down three stairs before Edward caught me. Here's how it went:

_I was walking down the narrow hallway of our hotel and was stupid enough not to take the elevator, I was afraid I'd get sick on there. Edward was right behind me. I was pulling a small suitcase behind me and I somehow got my toe caught on the end of the wheel. I, with a yelp, fell down, hard, and rolled down three stairs before Edward managed to catch me. _

I now had a huge gash on my forehead where the wheel brake hit me; it was all gauzed up now. I was very worried, anxious, and nauseous. Edward assured me that I'd have to see a pediatrician the first thing when we got back to Alaska. He was very worried I might have injured a baby or myself on the fall, and he also said it was good to have a pediatrician to deliver me because he didn't feel comfortable having Carlisle do it. Great, now I'd have to go to a monthly appointment now. As if I didn't go to the hospitable enough.

The flight was long and much like the other one, though I threw up four more times this time than I did the other trip. I got off the plane then almost ran to the car. It was freezing here. Everyone was very happy to see us. Edward called the hospital as soon as we walked through the door and scheduled an appointment for tomorrow.

_Great,_ I thought before I drifted off to sleep, _check-up tomorrow…Ugh…_ then sleep claimed me.

_Yes!! I had time to update today!! Well, I'm babysitting tomorrow and one-act try-outs tomorrow!! I hope I get a part. Thanks for the reviews!! I'll try my best to update tomorrow, but no guarantees!! See you! _


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter nine**

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything!!_

**Bella's POV**

"So you fell down the stairs in Fiji and cut your head, and now you want to be checked by me to make sure everything is alright?" her tone was disapproving and incredulous as she said the hefty list.

"Yes," I said. I talked directly at her to make her believe that I really did fall down the stairs. Dr. Hertz was very tall, and willowy. Her shining red hair was pulled back into a tidy ponytail.

"Okay," she said, but still sounded suspicious. She thought Edward had hurt me. Hah! Like that would ever happen. Except last fall… but I tried not to dwell on it. "Follow me back here so you can get a hospital gown on. You wait here." She pointed at Edward as he stood up. I rolled my eyes and followed her. As I got into the scratchy gown, I tried to imagine what the ultrasound would look like. I couldn't picture it very well.

I came back into the room, clad in the hospital's fashion. Edward's amused expression made me irritated. Of course I looked like an idiot: I was dressed in a dress that had no back. I crawled onto the crinkly paper of the examining table and waited. The doctor pulled up my 'dress' and covered my bottom half with a blanket. Only my relatively flat stomach was showing. She put some goop on my stomach. I gasped out loud, it was very cold.

"Oh, sorry, I forgot to tell you that it was cold," she smiled apologetically. I smiled back. She pressed a weird looking thing to my stomach and roved around until she found an image. It popped up on the screen. I could barely see the tiny bodies, but they were there. The doctor smiled and said, "You're about 9 weeks along I'd say. They look very healthy. I guess the fall wasn't too severe. You're free to go. Of course get an appointment for next month. Congrats!" she smiled warmly at Edward and me before wiping the substance off my stomach and sending me into the back room to get changed.

When I was fully clothed, and degooped, I headed to the reception area. We scheduled an appointment for the 21st of October, and then headed out to my car. I got in the driver's seat, then turned excitedly to Edward, gave him a kiss, and cried out, "I didn't hurt them!!" I was crying I was so happy, and the hormones. Edward kissed my hair, then pulled away. I started the car, then backed out. We drove home in silence.

When we got there, I ran in to take a shower. I was all sticky and itchy from that hospital gunk. I toweled my hair really well. Then I skipped downstairs for lunch.

Emmet caught me before I reached the kitchen and whispered, "I'm only telling you this because Rose made me," he stopped then said in a rush, "We'rekindathrowingyouapartytomorrowforyourbirthday!" He took a deep breath then said, "Wow I feel much better!"

"YOU'RE WHAT!?" I shrieked at the top of my voice. In the midst of everything, I'd forgotten my birthday was coming up. I stormed into the kitchen and glared at Edward's innocent expression. "Did. You. Lose. Your. Mind?!" I yelled into his face.

"Calm down Bella, it's only a party.."

"ONLY A PARTY?" I screamed, "I HATE PARTIES!" then I broke down on the ground sobbing. Wow, talk about hormones. I think Edward sensed this wasn't the real Bella and tried to calm me down. I'd had enough.

My face beet red, I marched into Alice's room, ignoring Edward's apologies. "That's it! I am not having a birthday party!" I glared at her while she sent pleading stares at Edward, who just turned and walked to our room.

"Bella, it's going to be fun and---,"

I cut her off before she could say anymore, "Fun? I hate parties! I'll just lock myself in my room and not come out!" I threatened. She rolled her eyes , then said, "Why don't you go talk to Edward about this, then take a nice long nap."

"You know what, I think I will!" I said tears streaming down my face. I turned and stomped to my room. I planned on having a very long talk with Edward…

_This chapter makes no sense, I know. But this is pregnant Bella, she's all hormonal and not thinking straight. This is meant to be comical, so laugh! Thanks for the reviews!! See ya!_


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything!!_

**Bella's POV**

"I'm not coming out!!" I yelled through the thick wooden door. I was locked in the bathroom. They had ignored my commands and went on with the party.

"Please Bella," Edward yelled through the door, "It'll be okay, I won't let Alice sing 'happy birthday' to you, just come out." Then he added to butter me up, "I miss your beautiful face..."

"I'll come out if there is no: singing, dancing, and presents!" I responded.

"How about this," Edward countered, "You come out, and I don't break the door down." He sounded frustrated.

"You might hurt me!" I yelled back, I was sure that I'd win the bet. I could smell sweet victor---CRACK! The door was gone and Edward was standing there, glaring at me. My shoulders slumped, I would have to come out now, or be dragged. Drat…

"Happy Birthday!" they all shouted as I stepped out of the bathroom. Emmett had on a shirt the said, 'I didn't do it, it was Edward…' I couldn't help but smile, they all were smiling and Emmett's shirt was so funny.

"Presents!" Alice squealed. Then she ran around the corner and pulled out a huge basket full of presents.

"NO!" I yelled, "No presents..." but my words were ignored, and my lap was soon filled with the brightly colored boxes. I rolled my eyes and picked up the first one. Click! Alice had snapped the picture. "Alice," I growled. She only giggled and said "Well, open it!"

I tore open the first gift. It was a bottle of lotion. Or so I thought, then I saw in bright orange letters: 'Stretch Marks Say Goodbye! This one of a kind lotion from France will leave your skin soft with no stretch marks!' then it said a whole bunch of stuff in about 10 different languages. Then I saw the card. It was from Emmett. I threw a pillow at him.

"Thanks," my tone was sarcastic. Once I was changed, I wouldn't have stretch marks anyways, but whatever.

The next present was huge. I cautiously tore at the paper. Edward chuckled at my curious, resigned expression. I opened the cover. It was a huge, pregnant, mannequin. She was exactly my height, size, and even had the same hair length. "That's so I can lay out all your outfits for you without getting the clothes wrinkly! She even has different stomach sizes so she fits the perfect Bella!" Alice was bouncing like a jackhammer on the couch. "Do you like it?" That's when Emmett lost it. He fell to the ground laughing. Alice slapped him upside the head and said, "Go onto the next one." Her tone was very sulky.

I grabbed the next box and ripped the paper off. It had a jewelry store's logo on it. I snapped open the lid. A diamond necklace glimmered out at me. It was beautiful. The long silver chain glimmered in the light. The best part was the Blue diamond that sparkled from the center. It was a pure blue diamond, most likely at least 3kts. Edward's cool hands slid it around my neck. I saw that on the back of the diamond it said: 'Elizabeth and Natalie' I felt my eyes tear up. "Oh, Edward, it's so beautiful! Thank you!" I buried my head into his chest while he chuckled and said, "It's a thank you from me telling you that you answered all my dreams." I looked up at him, tears sparkling in my eyes.

The rest of the day was filled with presents and cake. I went to bed exhausted.

_Thanks for the 5 reviews I received. That hurts my feelings that only 5 out of like 20 even bothered to review! I'm writing a short chapter to punish you! To the 5, thanks so much! You guys are the bomb!_


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter eleven**

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything!_

**Bella's POV**

I was startled awake in the morning with a nauseous feeling so putrid I barely made it to the bathroom. As I retched in the toilet, Edward, my personal angel, was there holding my hair back. I dropped back weakly against the tub after my dinner, lunch, and breakfast was floating safely in the toilet. "Feel better?" Edward's tone was strained. He looked aghast and his eyes were alight with concern.

"I'll be better once I shower and brush my teeth," I whispered. He nodded and left the room. When I turned to get into the shower, I saw the mannequin standing there with my clothes on it. I groaned, Alice had obviously meant what she said.

The shower was now my personal haven. It soothed me and loosened all the tight muscles in my back. I sighed, it felt so good, having all that tightness disappear in a flash of warmth, leaving my skin tingling. After my shower, I decided to try out that anti-stretch mark lotion. (**Yes that is real)** it smelled really good, like flowers, or a grass of some sort.

After getting on my clothes and pulling a brush through my hair, I ran downstairs. Edward was in the kitchen with a hot pink apron on that said 'I would cook if I could find the can opener'. There was a blackened pile of mush at the bottom of the pan. I curiously asked, "What are you making?"

He snaked his arms around my ever growing waist and said, "I attempted to make pancakes, but I obviously did something wrong." His eyes became troubled.

"Its fine, I don't feel like eating anyways." He raised an eyebrow at me. I just shrugged indifferently and walked into the living room. I sat down at the piano bench and patted it. Edward just grinned and came over by me and started to play. First he played the sweet tune of my lullaby only to switch to the wondrous tetra chords of Esme's favorite. Then he started on a new tune, one very unfamiliar. It had an undertone of my lullaby, but it was more advanced and breath-takingly beautiful. As I listened, I fingered the necklace that had the names of my children embalmed on it. I stroked it, and ran a finger over the names.

Suddenly it dawned on me; the song was for our daughters. "They'll love it," I whispered. The music swelled to a close. I looked up to find his exquisite an inch away from mine. He pressed his lips to mine. The cold, sweet scent that hung around him now filled my mouth. I wanted more. I pressed myself firmly against him, running my hands along his chest. He stopped, and I groaned in protest. "Later, love, later. We don't want anyone running in on us now do we?" he whispered against my lips.

"Who cares?" I breathed.

"Not now," he replied.

"Why isn't now as good as any other time?" I asked my face flushed. "You don't want me anymore." I whispered.

"I do to want you! Bella, think it through, you're pregnant and you're all hormonal. It'll be better if you wait until they're born, that way no complications or anything. Okay?" I whimpered and tears spilled over onto my cheeks. "No, not the crying thing..." he began.

"I find out my husband doesn't love me and you tell me not to do the crying thing!?" I was growing hysterical, "I am perfectly entitled to do the crying thing Edward!" I turned and stormed up the stairs, a crying mess.

**Edward's POV**

I stared at Bella's retreating figure, trying to figure out what I said.

"Yesh, Edward, what did you say?" Alice said coming down the stairs grinning hugely. I just growled at her. I would obviously have to do something about her.

_Hey! I got over 25 reviews! See what a little positive persuasion does to a person. Anyways, I love you all! Thanks for the whole obstetrician/pediatrician thing. I thought a pediatrician was the person who delivered the babies. I learn something new everyday._

_For future reference, I am fourteen and never dated before__ so therefore, I am not a mother.__ I am an avid babysitter and am currently studying the whole she-bang in health so, that's how I know all these things._

_Thanks for the reviews!! They make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside!_


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter twelve**

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything!_

**Edward's POV**

I ran lightly up the stairs to Bella and my room. I could hear crying through the wood. I walked in to find a puffy-eyed Bella on the bed face down. "Sorry..." I whispered.

"It's okay. I don't know what came over me… I just suddenly blew up." She smiled sheepishly, "I guess I should apologize also."

"No! You didn't do anything wrong." I said sternly. She shouldn't apologize for something she can't control.

"I'm going to go get a glass of water." She said standing up and leaving the room. I saw a pile of clean clothes piled on a chair. I was beginning to put them away when I heard a high-pitched shriek. I dropped what I was doing and ran downstairs, the clothes forgotten. When I reached the kitchen, Bella was standing in a pool of water, with bits of broken glass littered around her. I ran forward.

**Bella's POV**

After I left our bedroom, I went to the kitchen. I went to the fridge to grab the pitcher of water that always was in there. It was almost empty so I started filling it. As I was waiting I sat down on the stool. When it was almost full, I thought I should get it. On its own accord, it drifted away from the sink and hovered next to me.

I jumped up and shrieked. The thing just moved on its own! It dropped like a brick and hit the floor with a crash, sending waves of water all over me. I was still standing like that when Edward ran in.

"It just moved on its own!" I yelled at him, still freaked out.

"What?" he said moving over to lift me away from the shards of glass.

I took a deep breath and started to tell the tale. He stayed silent throughout the whole thing. When I was finished he yelled, "Carlisle!" he was clearly stunned.

Carlisle appeared at Edward's side in a flash. "What is it?" he asked, worried by Edward's tone.

Edward explained the whole thing to Carlisle. He sat there, clearly stumped. _Bella's gone a little crazy lately Edward, are you sure she really saw this?_ He thought to Edward. His jaw tightened and he shook his head.

"Why would you say I'm loopy?" I said, tears brimming up over my eyes.

Both Edward and Carlisle turned to me stunned. "Did I just read your mind?" I asked, voice trembling.

"Yes…" said Carlisle slowly.

What happened? How did this happen? Thoughts were swirling in my head. I was shaking; things like that don't happen to normal people. Then again I'm nowhere near normal.

Carlisle strode into the room; a triumphant grin on his face. "Bella, it's the babies' power you're harnessing and using for your own. They're nowhere near as strong as Edward's or Alice's powers, but you can use them." I sat there in shocked silence.

"So, that means that one of the babies inherited my power?" Edward questioned.

"Yes, the other power is a mystery for us. Alice saw in a vision that Bella's power is a type of force-field. She can resist blood, and put up a protective barrier. Your babies of course will be extremely powerful." He said matter-of-factly.

I sat there, absorbing what I'd heard. Then I got up mutely and followed Edward upstairs. I collapsed in an exhausted heap on the bed. Edward rubbed my back. I closed my eyes and focused on not throwing up.

_Hello! I was shopping yesterday then had a friend stay over. That's why I didn't update. Now I'm updating so review!! Love __ya_

_(The last her in last chapter was referring to Alice!)_


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything!_

**Bella's POV (This in December and Bella's 5 months pregnant)**

I opened my eyes to the bright light bouncing off the mounds of snow. I sat up carefully; my stomach was so big now I could barely manage the task. Edward chuckled beside me and said, "You said some interesting things last night." His eyes were alight with amusement.

I sighed, "What did I say?" Ever since being pregnant, my sleep talking had increased greatly.

He allowed himself a brief chuckle before saying, "'Edward, grab me that peanut butter, I need to wash the toilet'," he burst out laughing. I flushed a bright red. He kissed me lightly on the lips when he was done. "Sorry, honey, you're just so funny," he looked at me apologetically. I noticed his eyes were a dark brown, almost black.

I frowned, "Edward, you need to hunt. You're eyes are too dark." He rarely left my side.

"Fine," he sighed, "I'll grab a deer or something while you're showering."

I gasped my eyes filling up with tears, "You're going to kill a little innocent deer?" I asked. "They never do anything to anybody! How could you murder a cute little innocent forest animal?" I started sobbing.

"Bella, it's okay," he rubbed soothing circles on my back; he was used to my moody behavior now. Most of my breakdowns were when I didn't get enough sleep, or when I woke up.

"I'm going to go shower. If I find out you killed a deer, you're in for it!"

He just rolled his eyes, "Go shower, I'll be waiting for you."

I stormed into the bathroom, closing the door with a flick of my hand. I had perfected my skills. Now I was able to read minds when I really concentrated, and move things with my hands. I jumped into the shower and scrubbed away my worries. When I was done Edward was waiting for me on the bed. His eyes were a light butter-scotch.

He opened his arms for me, "Alice wants us to decorate for Christmas today." He stated with a smile.

I smiled back, "Fine, what will I do?" I questioned as he started rubbing my huge stomach.

"Hmm, I think you and I will be in charge of putting the garland on the banisters. Jasper and Carlisle will put up lights outside, Emmett will put up the tree, Rose and Alice will decorate the tree, and Esme will decorate the rest of the house."

"Okay, let's get started."

He ran us downstairs. I gaped at the sight in front of me. There were over a hundred boxes of Christmas things littering the floor. Edward grabbed a huge box labeled GARLAND and started opening it. I bent down to help him, but couldn't bend very far; I got about an inch when my stomach stopped me. Edward started laughing again, his laughter bouncing around the huge room. I slapped his arm playfully and grabbed the garland from his hands. I started to twist the garland around the banister. Edward came to help me. It took about an hour for everything to get finished.

I inspected the house, it was absolutely gorgeous. The tree was beautiful; it had all red and gold bulbs hanging from it. There was matching tinsel and ribbons. It looked exactly like the trees in a Home Depot commercial. On the tables there were little trinkets and bells that Esme had collected over the years. On hutch there was a collection of snow globes. They were all in mint condition, though some were over fifty years old.

We stepped outside to see what Carlisle and Jasper had done. Of course Edward wrapped me in a protective coat before going outside.

"Is everyone ready?" Carlisle called. "Okay, in 3, 2, 1," at the one, he hit the switch. The lights burst on. They were all white. Somehow they'd managed to get every peak, nook and cranny with the icicle lights. In the front all the trees were covered. It looked astounding. All smiling, we trudged inside. I had a hot cup of cocoa, and then prepared to spend the rest of the afternoon with Edward.

_Thanks for the reviews!! Hey I need some guy advice, if a guy points to a work-out sheet and says that he's been filling one out and has been working out every morning. He also goes onto say that he can bench-press up to 100-lbs and lift 165. Is he flirting or just trying to make conversation? I really don't know, I have no experience with men. He is also really hot! Give me advice please!! Thanks._

_Anyways, I was in the Christmas mood, so I jumped ahead. Also there's really nothing else to say in those months. Please review and I'll update. Love you!_


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter fourteen**

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything!_

**Bella's POV**

The weeks went very fast. Before I knew it, it was December 15th and Alice was shaking me awake. "Bella, Bella. Wake up!!" I groaned and tried to sit up.

"What do you want Alice?" I grumbled, obviously not in the Christmas mood.

"It's time to go shopping and get everybody presents!!" Alice cooed.

"Why today?" I mumbled into the pillow, still half-asleep.

"Because Edward, Emmett, and everybody else are hunting." She stated matter of factly.

"Fine," I cursed under my breath and hobbled off to the shower.

After my shower, she dragged me out to my car and got into the driver's side. "What are you doing?" I asked.

"I'm driving today."

"But that's my car!" I said irritated.

"Yes, so get into it." I rolled my eyes, but got in.

We were driving to Seattle, so I settled in for a long ride. Before I knew it we were there, whether that was because I fell asleep, or because of Alice's crazy driving, I would never know. We walked into the crowded mall and looked around.

We decided on a crowded store that had almost everything. I had no clue what to get Edward. "Alice..." I trailed off. I looked wildly around me, she was nowhere in sight. "Alice?" I called again.

Suddenly she was there, "Sorry, I saw the most perfect thing for you and had to go buy it." I stared at her incredulously. She had used her vampire powers in public? To buy me a shirt? I will never understand Alice. I noticed now she was carrying a large bag.

"Um… what should I get for Edward?" I mumbled, embarrassed. "I was wondering if you saw what I got him…"

"Of course I saw! I think it's over here somewhere. Ah! Here it is." She held up a…..

_Hi it's me. Sorry for the cliffy, but I can't think of anything to get Edward. Please tell me your ideas and I'll post the one I think is the best Edward gift. Thanks for the advice on the guy thing…. It really helped. Don't be mad at me please, I just can't think of a good Edward gift. __pleassssssseeeee__ help me!!!!_ Love you!


	15. Chapter fourteen, part two

**Chapter ****fourteen/ part two**

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything!!_

**Bella's POV**

"A picture frame?" I asked incredulously.

"Yes!" she said laughing. "We're going to go to a photography shop and get you're pregnancy pictures taken for him, they're going to be beautiful!" she sighed.

"NO!" I yelled, but people stared so I toned it down a bit, "No! I will not have my pictures taken!" I hissed.

"Come on Bella, he'll love it!" she batted her eyelashes at me.

"Fine, but I'll get him something else too."

"No you won't," she said, "He's going to be tickled pink with this!"

"Alice..." I groaned.

"We'll go there last; you'll do the rest of your shopping first."

I was dragged from store to store. In the end I had gotten: another snow globe for Esme, a new stethoscope for Carlisle, a shirt for Emmett that, of course, was inappropriate **(If you have a good idea for the saying, it will be posted), **a beautiful silk shawl for Alice, a sweater for Rosalie, and a mood ring for Jasper, one of those really expensive ones. I was finished. It was now time for torture.

Alice drove up to the photography shop. "ready Bella?"

"No, you go in without me, I'll catch up." I said.

"Come, on.." and she dragged me inside.

_Thanks, those were all great ideas! The picture one was my personal favorite, but the rest were great too. I found out I got in our one-act play. We're doing "Going to school" a comedy about __a__ eighteen year old going off to college with his nerd parents. Really funny, I'm playing the snotty 13-year-old Jennifer. Yea!! __so__ if you get a chance, look it up in the internet. Thanks, I love you!!_


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter fifteen**

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything!_

**Bella's POV**

The pictures were horrible. I had to lay, sit, and stand in all these stupid positions while the photographer kept saying all these annoying things like: "Oh, that's it… move to the right…. Oh that's precious!" I was about ready to club the guy. Of course Alice sat in the corner laughing her head off; I was about ready to club her too.

Alice assured me she would get them framed for me by tomorrow. Guess what tomorrow is, gift wrapping day, Could my day get any worse?

"Bella!" Alice squealed in my ear at 7:00 the next morning, "Present wrapping time!"

"I'll be down in a minute," I growled into my pillow.

I walked carefully down the stairs to an unusually quiet house. "Where's everybody?" I asked Alice.

"They're still down in Utah, hunting some bears there. I guess there have been some complaints about them, so Carlisle thought he'd go down there and clean them up. Of course Edward and the rest agreed to go with him." Alice stated. "Let's get started!"

She motioned me to follow her into the dining room. It had been transformed. The table was cleared away, but on the card tables behind it, there were rolls upon rolls of wrapping paper, ribbons, bows, fancy ties, tapes, tissue paper, scissors, and gift bags. "Whoa…" I said looking around me, when had she bought all this?

"Come on, don't you want to see your pictures?"

"Not really," I started, but she yanked me into the living room. On the coffee table all spread out was about twenty photographs of me. They weren't just regular though, no they were painted on pieces of parchment. She held a picture frame that had in calligraphy writing that said _'To Daddy__w__ith__ love__ from Bella and the Girls_." It was a beautiful frame, almost black and really silky. There were three picture spots.

"That spot's for you, and after Elizabeth and Natalie are born their picture will go there." She said pointing them out.

"But that's only two spots Alice, what's the third for?" I asked.

"For this," she held up a painted picture of Edward and me on our wedding day.

"It's perfect Alice," I whispered, tears running down my face.

The rest of the day was almost fun, except for the fifty paper cuts I gave myself. I was sucking on the most recent one when Edward and the rest of the group trooped in.

I smiled, "Edward," I said before hugging him, "I missed you,"

"I missed you too, love," he said laughing, and then he frowned, "Alice, what are you doing?"

She had spread herself between the two sides of the doorframe, scowling. "Nobody's to come into here, except Bella, is that clear?" she said looking angry. I quickly saw why, Emmett was jumping up and down, trying to see what we got him. "Emmett…" she growled looking deadly.

"I'm going upstairs now," he said quickly and ran up the stairs.

"I walked back into the wrapping room and resumed the parcel I had started on before. We were done shortly after that. Alice carried all the gifts to the tree and sat them down proudly. I saw, with embarrassment, that mine were easily recognizable by the wrapping state they were in. The presents were sloppily wrapped, thanks to my bandaged fingers. I had only done three of them.

Edward carried me up the stairs and set me into bed after that. I fell asleep to my familiar lullaby.

_Hello! I hope you like this chapter, it's kinda cheesy. Please review and I'll update!_


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter sixteen**

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything!!!_

**Bella's POV**

"I didn't mean to, it was the paper's fault," I said for the fiftieth time. Edward was bugging me again about the state my hands were in.

"Bella, you need to be more careful." He said sternly, glaring at the bandages on my fingers.

"Well, if I didn't have to wrap your gift," I teased, smiling. His look just darkened. He was in a bad mood today, despite the light butterscotch coloring of his eyes. I rolled my eyes and hopped off the stool I was sitting on. Bad idea. Edward caught me before I fell on the floor, though. "My hero," I muttered sarcastically. It worked, his lips pulled up to form a semi-grin.

"So, what put you in a bad mood today?" I asked, generally curious.

"Emmett," he answered between tight lips.

"That's it? Emmett's existence?" I teased.

"No, yesterday he thought it would be funny to fake think." He said looking murderous. "He fake thought that you were there in the woods, and he was advancing on you. Of course I ran to save you, only to find him sitting there laughing. Why do you think he's shut up in his room all day? Esme's punishing him by keeping him locked up all day in his room, no sex with Rose, no video games, complete isolation." He said looking smug.

I was trying to hold in a laugh, Emmett without anybody to torment all day; it was hilarious. "So, you actually thought I was in the middle of the forest, all the way in Utah?"

"Yes." He said tight-lipped.

"Please don't be Mr. Cranky Pants all day, please?" I said looking at him with wide eyes. I reached up and brushed my lips to his cold ones. My reaction was usual, heavy breathing, erratic heart, unexplained behavior… **(Use your imagination….)**

We came down the stairs later that day; he was the exact opposite of cranky now, almost euphoric. He would undoubtedly rub it in Emmett's face later.

_Go Edward!!! He needed some action. Anyways, I was thinking, should I put Jacob in this story, or just leave that stinking two-faced dog out of this. Sorry all those Jacob lovers, I absolutely hate him! In __Eclipse__ I was about ready to strangle him!! That felt good to get out. About Emmett's shirt, nobody's given me ideas. I'm sad now._

_Thanks for all the __reviews;__ it's like having my own army of bright little sunshiny people. __Review__ and I'll write a longer chapter!!_


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen**

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything!!!_

**Emmett's POV (When he's trapped in his room for punishment. Mua ha ha ha!!)**

"Emmett go to your room! You're not coming out for 24 hours, so get there young man!" Esme ordered mercilessly.

"But, mom..." I started.

"NO Buts!" she barked pointing to the stair case.

I sighed, and then trudged up the stairs. I slammed the door to my room and yelled loudly, "This is not affecting me!" I laughed darkly to myself. A day without anyone to talk to, it is almost easy.

"Emmett, shut-up! Bella's sleeping!" Edward yelled through the door. He was still mad about the little stunt I had performed in the forest.

"Lighten up!" I yelled back. Then I thought as hard as I could of a naked Rosalie. I heard a low growl, then soft footsteps leading back to his room. I was still concentrating on the image. Oh, no. I wanted Rose here so bad. No sex, all day. I need her!

"Rose! Please have mercy on me!!" I started sobbing. "I feel really bad, please Rose, I need you!" I was clawing at the door.

"Emmett! Shut-up!!" I heard Edward yell from upstairs.

Then I heard the voice of an angel, my sexy little woman. "Emmett, what do you want?" she sounded irritated, God, she's sexy when she's mad.

"Just sneak in here! We'll have a quickie, then I'll be happy again!" I was trying to sound like a little kid; she had a weakness when it came to small children.

"NO! Esme will kill me!" she still sounded mad.

"Rose, don't do this to me, I need you and your…. skills." I smiled devilishly, remembering last night and how awesome it was. I remembered her cold skin rubbing against mine, the deep, rough kisses…

"EMMETT!" Edward was right outside my door. "Will you stop thinking those thoughts please; it's bad enough that you almost woke Bella up!"

"What thoughts!?" Rose sounded pissed.

"Of last night," he answered smugly, knowing I was in for it.

"Emmett Cullen. How dare you _think _that! Think of our personal moments when our _dear_ brother is around!" she was speaking in deadly whispers. It was so seductive and sexy; I almost ripped the door off and jumped on her.

I took a deep ragged breathe and pleaded, "Rosy, my little wife, please, for me sweetheart, do the right kind of wrong!"

"Oi! Jasper! Give Emmett a little dose of sexual tension please, I want to really punish him."

"No! Rose, don't..." then I was hit with a wall of images and cravings I had never had before. I was panting and curled up in the corner. I was clutching my head and thinking things that should not be thought. I heard Rosalie laughing evilly outside the door and saying things like: "Emmett, come and get me... I'll be waiting for that moment Emmett…" she was truly evil. It had only been an hour.

"Will you idiots shut the hell up?! Bella is sleeping! Damn't Emmett, those thoughts are truly disgusting! Please, try to calm down!" Edward was really pissed off too.

"Edward! Watch your mouth!" oh, great now Esme was involved.

I waited, having sexual feelings thrown at me every single minute. I heard Rosalie talking with Esme and Alice talking to Jasper. Then I heard Edward tell Bella about my punishment. I threw Rose's new Armani shoes at the wall and dented the wall and broke the stupid shoe in half.

"Emmett! When I get in there, you will be sorry…" Rose threatened.

"Emmett. I am disappointed in you! I thought you'd be a little more mature. Don't make me extend your sentence in this room!" Esme shouted through the door.

I groaned and braced myself for another attack from Jasper.

_Hello!! I got a lot more reviews for Emmett's shirt. This will be your last chance to get __a__ idea in, so review!!_

_This was totally someone else's idea. __Thankyou__ to that person who reviewed it in!_

_Please review and I'll update sooner!_


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen**

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything!!_

**Bella's POV**

"Bells! Bella, wake up!" I sat up groggily. Edward was smiling angelically. "Merry Christmas!"

"To you too," I replied smiling. "It's already the 25th?" I had lost track of these weeks.

"Yes, go shower and change. Alice is really anxious for gift openings." He shook his head. I kissed him on the cheek, heaved myself off the couch, and walked to the bathroom.

After a warm relaxing shower, I turned to see what Alice had laid out for me today. I gasped in shock. It was a beautiful cream and tan swirling skirt with a matching lighter tan sweater. I stepped into it, feeling magnificent.

I walked down the stairs into Edward's waiting arms. We walked into the kitchen where there was a very impatient Alice. "Bella!" she jumped to her feet, "Presents!!!" I groaned as I was dragged into the sitting room.

_I'm __soooo__ sorry for the short __chappy__!! I promise to update this weekend, really busy week, sorry!! _

_The winner for Emmett's shirt is, drum roll please, __Bloodredeclipse__ with: 'do you work at Subway, because you just gave me a __footlong__!' yea!!! see ya!_


	20. Chapter 19

**Chapter nineteen**

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything!!_

I was pushed into a seat and told very firmly by Alice to: "Sit and stay!" Edward and Emmett were zooming around the room dropping presents in their laps. I soon had a huge pile. I saw that at least 10 of them were from Alice.

"Okay, on three everybody open your first gift. 1…2…3." _RIP!_ I gingerly picked up a present. Everyone was staring. They had already opened theirs. I rolled my eyes and opened it. I smiled. It was a two beautiful silky baby blankets. Esme must have made them. They were beautiful. The pink one said Natalie, and the yellow one said Elizabeth. "Thank you." I said to her.

The next twenty minutes were very eventful. I got at least ten outfits from Alice, the blankets from Esme, painkillers from Emmett – he thought it was very funny, a pre-made scrap book from Rosalie, and a mysterious note from Edward that said he'd show me later. I thanked everyone generously.

Emmett really liked his gift. "Awesome!" then he fell off his chair laughing. Edward raised his eyebrows at me, surprised I would get a gift for him like that. I just shook my head, laughing too hard to speak.

Edward opened his gift. Immediately, a huge, crooked smile dominated his face. When he was finished studying the pictures, he caught my lips in a rough, earnest kiss. We went on until Rosalie cleared her throat loudly. I quickly pulled back, blushing.

Alice yelled out, "Supper time!" I glanced around surprised. They had made Christmas dinner for just me?

We all sat around the large dining room table. Esme and Alice brought in steaming plates of roast beef, and a steaming pile of mashed potatoes, then came in the boat of gravy.**A**** gravy holder is called a gravy boat, so that's correct.) **I helped myself to everything. When I was finished, we all started clearing the table.

The rest of the day we played cards, I won 500 dollars off of Emmett. Edward led me up to the bedroom and asked, "do you want to know what your Christmas present is?"

I nodded eagerly, "Yes!" He smiled and opened the door.

There, on the bed, was….

_I know, I'm pathetic.__ I can't think of any Christmas gifts. __None.__ I feel bad about doing this to you guys again. I promise I'll write more soon!! Sorry._


	21. Chapter19part2

**Chapter nineteen; part two**

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything!!_

**Bella's POV**

The door swung open, and there on the bed were over a hundred of original classics, including Withering Heights. They were old, probably the original manuscripts, except were all leather bound, and in mint condition. "Edward..." I breathed. "How did you find them?" I asked, truly amazed at the perfect simplicity of the present.

"I have a few friends at a printing press, and they helped me track them down. Do you like them?" his eyes were scorching with true curiosity.

"Yes!" I said running into his arms and kissing him with all my force. He responded in not the usual way, meeting my every need. Even though his lips were cold, they burned hot against my skin as he trailed kisses down my neck and to my chest. I heard a sharp, "Ohm..." and turned quickly to see Rosalie. I blushed, my cheeks blazing.

"If you two are finished, Carlisle wants to know if you will play one last game of 500." She said looking at Edward with a smirk.

"Of course, Bella?" Edward said holding out his hand for me to take.

"Yes, I'll play," I said agreeing at once. I walked out the door, and then closed it with a flick of my hand.

We played in pairs: Emmett and Rose, Alice and Jasper, Edward and I, and Carlisle and Esme. Edward and I had the advantage, we could both read minds. While we were playing, Edward and I would concentrate hard on the others minds. When we were going to lay down, or discard a large amount, we had a small signal. We won.

Everyone said goodnight. Emmett and Rosalie went up to their room; I swore I heard Emmett say, "Cheaters…"

I put on my pjs and crawled under the covers. I closed my eyes and focused on the sweet tune Edward was humming. I fell asleep quickly.

_Hi! I hope you like the present! My mom thought of it. __Weird huh?__ Thanks for all the other ideas though! They were very tempting to use, but I thought this one fit the theme better. Please review and tell me what you think!!_


	22. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty**

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything!!_

**Bella's POV (New Year's Day)**

"Happy New Years!" we all yelled. It was exactly 12:00. Esme kissed Carlisle full on the lips. I raised my eyebrows; Esme was the last person on earth to show public display of affection.

Edward saw my look and quietly explained, "They got married on this day ninety years ago."

I blushed and whispered, "Oh," Edward just laughed.

"Time for dancing!!" Emmett yelled. "Everyone grab a partner and I'll start the music." He grabbed a remote and hit a button. Festive, fast cha cha music filled the room.

Edward looked miffed. "Emmett what kind of music is this?"

"Cha cha!" he grabbed Rosalie who had a rose in her mouth and spun her away.

"What's the matter," I teased, "Don't know how to dance to fast music?"

Edward grabbed my hands and started to spin me around, totally off beat. I was laughing the whole time, Esme and Carlisle were having a little fun on the couch, and Emmett was singing to it, really loud and off tune. Finally we sank onto the couch, exhausted, or at least I was. Emmett was still singing and doing Ballerina moves.

Rosalie grabbed his hand and dragged him off to their room. Esme and Carlisle ran full speed off to their quarters; Alice and Jasper were nowhere to be scene. I asked, "Where are Alice and Jasper?"

"They decided to go back to Forks and check on Charlie." Edward said quietly.

My head jerked up, I hadn't thought of Charlie in a long time. "What are they doing there?" I asked my voice shaking.

"Alice is going to tell him that you disappeared," Edward began.

"What? I disappeared where. Edward, why are you telling him this?" I yelled.

"Bells, he's going to wonder where you've gone. We went on our honeymoon, and never came back. When was the last time you talked to him?" Edward said sympathetically.

"It was before we left for Fiji." I whispered.

"Exactly, so Alice will tell him in Fiji the boat we were on disappeared into the blue. We went out on a boat ride and never came back. This will make it easier for when you're changed." Edward wrapped his arms around me and sighed into my hair.

"So, what if Charlie sends out a private investigator?"

"Alice will tell him that our boat was found at the bottom of the Pacific Ocean, near the dock of the next island. Our bodies will never be found." Edward explained.

I turned my head into his chest and sobbed.

**Alice's POV (in Forks.)**

I walked up the steps with Jasper at my side and took a deep breath. I looked at Jasper and turned to knock on the door. Charlie answered it momentarily. He greeted us with a huge smile and said, "Alice! What are you doing here, come in, you'll catch a cold standing out there."

"Charlie," I said, preparing my act. I composed a distraught face and turned to face him. "Bella and Edward disappeared on their honeymoon." My voice shook in the perfect place.

Charlie's eyes widened. He said hoarsely, "What? How? No, you're joking."

"No, I'm not. They went out on a boat ride, to go see the dolphins, then they disappeared." I whispered the last part.

"Alice, you have to send out investigators! They might be dying!" Charlie's pale face was covered with silent tears.

"We already have. The investigator called us yesterday and told us that they found the boat. It was at the bottom of the ocean, about 17 ft from shore." I said in a whisper, "Their bodies weren't found." Then I turned to Jasper and fake sobbed into his chest.

"Well, we'll have a funeral anyways. For both of them." Charlie said through a thick throat.

"How about a memorial service, please no funerals yet, they might still be alive." Jasper said. Tombstones would make people confused, Edward and Bella would have to change their names to get into a school.

"Yes," Charlie said, "Please leave, I can't have guests now."

We nodded then silently left the room.

_I don't know about you, but I'm tearing up right now. Sorry about the sad chapter, but it has to be done. Charlie would be getting suspicious, so I took him out of the picture. Sorry…._

_Thanks for the reviews!! Please review more!! _

_I hope you had a safe and happy holiday!!_


	23. Chapter 21

**Chapter Twenty-One**

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything!!_

**Bella's POV**

I woke up the next morning and walked to the bathroom. I saw a face that didn't belong to me. This face had big bags underneath the eyes and tear stains all over the pale complexion. There were fresh tears mingling with the stains now. There was a pale, shaking hand wiping the tears away. I felt the moisture on my finger tips, I felt the cold fingers on my cheek, but the face still didn't belong to me.

I stepped into the shower and felt the water running over my bare stomach, the stomach that carried two babies, babies I didn't deserve.

I felt the rough, softness of the towel, drying the fresh tears, and wet body of a stranger. A stranger that hurts her father. The alias that hides in this body isn't me.

I walked down the stairs and into Edward's arms. I stood there for a long time, letting the tears of grief, sadness, and guilt wash over their confinements. I felt the reassuring coldness of Edward, smelt his smell.

"Bella," he'd say, I wouldn't answer. I finally looked up into his grief ridden face and fell. I fell into darkness. I could still hear the people, the frantic shouts: "Bella! What's wrong? Can you hear me?"

Just leave me alone, I thought, I just want to sleep.

_Sorry for this sad, short chapter. I know, don't come at me with flaming torches and pitch forks, it's very short. I will update soon. It is just for Bella to be depressed, I mean, look at the way she grieved after Jacob! Now this added to the hormones. __She has the right to be depressed. _

_Please review! I'm now depressed. I need friendly reviews to help me!_


	24. Chapter 22

**Chapter Twenty-two**

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything!!!_

**Bella's POV**

"I think she'll come around soon… she looks really pale… Carlisle isn't there anything you can do?" these voices swirled around me. I didn't want to pay attention to anything. I just wanted to sleep.

**Edward's POV**

I watched her breathing in, deep and even. _When she came down the stairs, she looked awful. I had tried_ _to comfort her.__ She was sobbing. I was asking her if she was okay. She looked up at me, her eyes unfocused, I knew something was wrong. Then she fell. I caught her; her pale face was shining with tears. I called out for Carlisle. He came running. We all tried to rouse her. She wasn't responding. I lifted her up, and set her gently on the couch. Carlisle took her blood pressure, temperature, etc… He said she was healthy, probably just in shock. I nodded and sat down to watch her._

**Bella's POV**

I opened my eyes to a bright light and Edward's anxious face. I could almost see the relief slide off his face when he saw me. "Edward," I breathed.

"Shh, love. You fainted. All you need now is rest; you're under too much strain." His golden eyes were troubled. I nodded and fell back to sleep.

When I woke up I was in my room. Somehow, when I was sleeping, Edward had moved me. I must have been fast asleep. I looked at the clock. The blocky numbers read 1:30. I stared in awe. I had been asleep for over 24 hours. I looked out into the bright sunshine that surrounded Alaska.

My head jerked up when I heard the door close. Edward was standing there. I ran, as fast as I could with this huge stomach, and into his arms. "Edward, I'm so sorry for the whole crying and fainting episode." I said in a rush.

"Bella, you have nothing to apologize for. We should have warned you instead of just ripping him out of your life." His eyes were scorching into mine.

I looked out the window again.

_Yea!! I'm writing two very short chapters today!! Thanks for the reviews!! Please review more!!!_


	25. Chapter 23

**Chapter Twenty-three**

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything!!_

**Bella's POV (This is in March and Bella is 8 months pregnant)**

I woke up in the morning with a huge headache; in fact every part of me ached. I groaned as I sat up.

"Hello, beautiful," said an irresistible velvet voice next to me.

I looked over quickly; too quickly. I now had a crick in my neck along with the rest of the aches and pains. "Hi," I grumbled. Edward just laughed and scooped me up in his arms. He set me down in the bathroom.

"Shower, and come downstairs. I don't want to wait long to see your beautiful face." I rolled my eyes. He was buttering me up for something. He kissed my head and closed the door behind him. I undressed slowly, being careful for the massive stomach that jutted out in front of me. One of the babies kicked me hard in the kidney. I rubbed my stomach soothingly. That really hurt.

I stepped into the shower. I was aware of the frequent kidney-shots I was getting from the babies. "Stop it!" I whispered to my own stomach. I was answered with a light kick in the gut.

I turned off the shower and stepped out. I dried myself off thoroughly, then I wrestled my outfit off the mannequin and put it on.

I walked heavily to the stairs. I took a deep breath and heaved myself down them, only to be intercepted by Edward. He laughed at my expression and set me down. "How are you feeling?" he asked me.

"Very sore." I responded grimly. "The babies are having fun kicking me."

"Really?" he asked interested. He was fascinated by any movements of our daughters. Ever since they first started kicking and moving, he took interest. He placed his hands on either side of my stomach and waited. He didn't have to wait long; a big shot was targeted for my bladder. He laughed and said, "Oh, they're going to give you a hard time today!" he shook his head; "They're kicking harder than usual."

"Oh!" I said and placed my hand on the right side of my stomach. Suddenly there was a huge pain, and just as quickly it was gone.

Edward raised his eyebrows, "What?"

"I don't know," I shook my head and looked up at him and smiled, "Let's go see what's for breakfast."

It was about 3:00 in the afternoon. The kicking and random pains had intensified. I was sitting with Edward reading one of the classics Edward had given me. Suddenly, I felt a warm wetness spread very quickly down my legs. I looked down in shock.

"Oh, my! Bella!" he said looking at the wetness.

"Edward, what happened?" I asked panicky. Suddenly a huge pain, larger, longer, and more painful than before hit me.

"Bella your water just broke!" he said in a worried, yet still excited voice.

"What!" I yelled, "But I still have a month to go! Edward this isn't right, I'm too early!"

"We have to get you to the hospital." He said, his voice now very stern.

"I'll go get my bag and change," I said, still dazed. He scooped me up into his arms and ran me as fast as he could to our room.

"I'll go get the car, you wait here!" he said in a frantic voice.

I changed quickly. I found the bag and sat down to wait. I tried breathing in the way women were supposed to in labor, but it was easier to just take deep slow breathes. I was also thinking; Carlisle, Alice and Jasper were hunting, Emmett and Rosalie were in South America, again, and Esme was at an antique convention. They were all going to miss this!

Edward ran into the room, grabbed me and the bag and sprinted outside to his waiting sports car. I was set gently in the seat.

Edward was suddenly in the driver's seat. He hit the gas and turned on the fan. I realized then I was covered with sweat. Another pain hit me and I groaned. Edward looked at me panicked.

"Bella, calm down and breathe," he said soothingly.

"I'm about to have two babies a month early and you're telling me to calm down!?" I shouted. I took another deep breathe, trying to calm down but I couldn't.

"Bella, we're almost there," he said anxiously; shooting a glance my way.

I imagined what I looked like: red rimmed eyes, blotchy pale face, and sweat rolling off me.

We pulled up to the hospital. Edward helped me out of the seat carefully, grabbed a nearby wheel-chair and wheeled me in. Immediately nurses saw my condition and rushed me to a delivery room. They were asking questions the whole time: "Who's your doctor… what's your name… is this the father?"

"Dr. Hertz, Isabella Cullen, YES!" I answered hastily.

They wheeled me into a room and started to get me into a hospital gown. "I'll get your doctor Ms. Cullen." Said one of the nurses. The other two set to work hooking me up to a machine that had a whole bunch of paper and a needle. Then they inserted an IV and put on fresh bags of clear liquid. "Just hit that button if you need anything, dear," said one nurse kindly pointing out a large button.

"Thanks," I said breathless.

"Yes, thank you," said Edward in his heart- melting voice.

They walked out of the room. I looked at Edward questionally, "Don't they know I'm a month early?" I asked worried now.

"I think so," Edward said, his brow creasing.

"Hello, Bella, Edward." Dr. Hertz walked into the room. "So, you're sure you're in labor?" she said.

"My water broke," I started.

"It did? When?" she asked earnestly.

"About fifteen minutes before we came." Edward answered for me.

"Well, let's check to see how many centimeters you're dilated," she said. After she did she said, "Well, you're about 5 centimeters."

"And that means…" I started.

"It means your about halfway through your labor, you should be fully dilated within a hour or two." She explained.

"But, I'm a month early, isn't that bad?" I practically shouted.

"Oh, no, usually multiples come early; you're a little too early, maybe, but nothing threatening." She said reassuringly, "Though, we'll keep close tabs on you. Usually twins are two weeks early, so we'll watch closely." She started walking out of the room. "Would you like a C-section or normal?" she asked turning around. "C-section is your best bet with twins. If you choose C- section than we'll schedule you to be delivered in about an hour. If you choose normal birthing, we might still have to switch you to C-section last minute. That's always more dangerous with multiples." She looked at us questionably.

"Um… I think I'll take the C-section." I said, trying to absorb all she said. It finally all sunk in, I was in labor.

"Okay, I'll come to prep you for surgery in about 15 minutes." She walked out of the room.

"Oh!" I exclaimed, "Edward, you won't be able to be in the room! They'll be too much blood!"

"No, remember, your blood doesn't bother me anymore. Of course it'll always be tempting, but I wouldn't miss this for the world."

"So, daddy, what are we going to do about your family?" I asked.

"I think I'll call them _after_ the girls are born." He said mischief glinting in his eyes. "Though, I'm sure Alice has already seen everything."

I smiled and shook my head. I rubbed my stomach. The contractions were increasing.

_Ahhhh__!! Cliffy!! I promise I'm writing another chapter!! Now!! This was a really bad chapter, I know. I don't know what happened. Please review!!_


	26. Chapter 24

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything!!_

**Bella's POV**

They were wheeling me down a long hallway. Edward was at my side, holding my hand tightly. Even in the bright yellow paper outfit with mask, he was still beautiful beyond belief. We went through a set of doors. They lifted me and placed me on a mattress/table. A nurse placed a pillow under my head; two others were setting up a screen between my stomach and me. They inserted many more needles. Finally, two tiny incubators were wheeled in. They were ready to start.

My stomach was doing flips. I was very nervous and scared, my hands were shaking.

"We're ready, Bella, we're going to start now," said the doctor calmly. "Just breathe," I was completely numbed from my chest down, but I could still feel the probing and coldness of the knife. It was very eerie, being able to be awake, but not feel the pain.

"Okay, we're almost there, how are you doing Bella?" the doctor said.

"I'm fine," I said in a shaking voice. I looked over at Edward; his hand was holding mine loosely. He showed no sign of restraint at the smell of my blood. His eyes were alight with excitement. He smiled down at me crookedly. I smiled back.

"Okay, Baby A is coming out now," Dr. Hertz said quickly grabbing another instrument off the table. "Baby A is a girl!"

A nurse wrapped the squirming whimpering baby in a towel and held her over the screen to show me. She was perfect, she opened her mouth wide and let out a cry. I started crying. Edward was laughing and kissing my hair. "That's Natalie," he whispered in my ear.

"Baby B is a girl!"

This baby started kicking and screaming immediately. The nurse wrapped her in a blanket and held her for us to see. The tears were pouring over my cheeks. They were both so beautiful.

The nurses cleaned the babies up and placed them in the incubators. They were then wheeled out of the room.

**Natalie Christine **

**3lbs 5ounces**

**Born at 4:32 PM**

**Elizabeth Isabelle**

**3lbs 2ounces**

**Born at 4:37 PM**

_Yes!! They are born!! Yea!! Sorry if there's something that's wrong here! Please review!! __Thanks for all the reviews last chapter!!_


	27. Chapter 25

**Chapter Twenty-five**

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything!!_

**Bella's POV**

I was wheeled back to my room as soon as I was all sewn up again. As soon as I reached the room and got settled, a nurse asked, "Sweetheart, are you up to seeing them?"

"Yes!" I said excitedly.

They wheeled me into a room where there were over 10 incubators. She wheeled me over to two sitting very close to one another. I looked at my babies and smiled hugely. Natalie looked exactly like Edward, but she had brown eyes and black hair. She was wrapped in a pink blanket and sleeping peacefully. Elizabeth looked more like me. She had green eyes and brown hair. She was wrapped in a yellow blanket, but was squirming around and crying. I gently picked her up, careful for the wire connecting her to the machine.

"You two look beautiful," said a velvet voice from behind me.

"Edward, look at them, aren't they perfect?" I said, tearing up again.

"Yes," the pride in his voice was worth all the pain and anxiety. He bent over Natalie's incubator and picked her up. "Umm, she smells a lot like you, but you smell better," he sniffed her hair again. I smiled and looked around.

Just then, at the window, Alice was waving frantically. I laughed and held up the baby for her to see. She smiled. I motioned for her to come in. She practically ran in the room. "Oh, they're so cute!" she exclaimed excitedly.

"Thanks, do you want to hold one?" I asked, though inside, I really didn't want to stop holding Elizabeth.

"Here, you hold Natalie, she's less fussy." Edward said promptly.

Alice dug out her camera, "Here, you take a picture of me with Natalie!" she took the baby gracefully before shoving the camera into Edward's hand. Edward snapped a picture of Alice and Natalie, then turned and snapped a picture of me and Elizabeth.

"Edward!" I said angrily. I was about to chew him out when Elizabeth started crying. I gently bounced her up and down. She stopped immediately.

I was suddenly very sleepy. I carefully set Elizabeth in her incubator and said, "I think I need some sleep, I'll come back in a little while."

I was transported back to my room and slept for 8 hrs straight.

_I'm beat. I wrote 5 chapters in less than 24hrs. I'm going to go read New Moon, now. Please review!! Thanks for previous reviews!!_


	28. Chapter 26

**Chapter Twenty-six**

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything!!_

**Bella's POV**

We were driving home from the hospital. The twins had to stay an extra two weeks to make sure that they were fine. Those weeks were absolutely antagonizing. We had certain times were we could hold them, when we could feed them. Carlisle suggested I breast feed. He said that I had nourished them for nine months already, so they obviously liked whatever I had.

We walked through the door of our home. We had the whole welcome home charade. Emmett was there- wearing his new shirt- and smiling hugely. Alice had hung streamers and balloons. Esme rushed over and took a car seat from Edward. She started to take Natalie out when Edward stopped her, "We just got her to sleep, she doesn't sleep a lot."

"Oh, okay." She looked really disappointed. Alice had been the only one to be able to see them at the hospital, so it was a big deal that they were home.

Edward and I started up the stairs- Edward carrying both the car seats. I wasn't allowed to carry anything heavy because it could loosen my stitches or just rip them out. Edward was going to make sure I didn't.

Once we got to our room, we started unpacking. I took both the girls out of their car seats and set them in their bassinets. Natalie, of course, woke up. She started whimpering and crying. I picked her up and gently rocked her back and forth. She quieted down, but didn't go to sleep. I just set her in her swing and set it on low. It rocked her back and forth really slowly. She settled down.

We had everything unpacked, the girls had gotten in their nap, and now it was time to bathe them for the first time. I was really nervous. They were both so tiny and fragile.

We had it all set up. The kitchen sink was half full of nuke-warm water, and we had baby shampoo and body wash. Emmett was taking the liberty of taping the whole thing. I took Natalie and set her in her little pink and yellow bath thingy. She started screaming and kicking. "Oh, my, sweetie, it okay," I was trying to calm her down. I took and wash cloth with a little bit of body wash and ran it gently over her body. She calmed down a little- until we had to wash her hair. I took a little of shampoo and rubbed into her soft hair. She started crying at the top of her lungs.

Edward tried to distract her by tickling her toes. She just screamed harder. I ran water over her head, having Edward hold a protective hand over her eyes. She choked and sputtered. I took her out of the water and set her in a towel. She was still crying. I just rocked her back and forth. She settled down. I handed her off to Alice to go dress her.

Now it was Elizabeth's turn. I took a deep breath and took her from Edward. He looked panicked. Still recovering from Natalie no doubt. I set Elizabeth in the water and waited for the screaming. There was none, in fact she looked very content sitting there. I breathed out in relief. That bath went quickly without any glitches. Now they were both very happy squeaky clean babies.

It was bed time, and Natalie and Elizabeth were both still wide awake. I was exhausted and really sore. They would need to be fed before they went to bed, so I had to stay up.

It was about 11:00 when they got really sleepy and cranky. I sat down in a rocking chair with a pillow on my lap and let both babies feed. When they were done, Edward took Natalie and burped her while I took Elizabeth. When they were fed, burped, and changed into pjs, they were ready to go to sleep. I set them into their bassinets and stood watching them drift off to sleep.

I was woken up at about 4:30 in the morning by Edward. "Sorry, but I think they're hungry,"

"S'okay." I said rubbing the sleep out of my eyes.

I fed them then changed their diapers. Edward was absolutely appalled at how much one little baby could poop. I just laughed at him trying to change a diaper.

Esme had heard us up and about. She knocked on our door and asked sheepishly, "Can I hold one, please?"

"Of, course," I told her. I took Elizabeth from Edward and set her in Esme's arms. She smiled down at her grandchild.

_Awwww… so sweet. The first day at home with the babies, no friendly nurses to help them. Very hectic. Please review and I'll maybe update again today. I think I'll just follow the story until they're 6 months old. No sequel, sorry. I'm already planning a comedy where the Cullens pose as foreign exchange students. __He he he._

_Thanks for all the other reviews!!_


	29. Chapter 27

**Chapter Twenty-seven**

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything!!_

**Bella's POV (1 week later)**

"Go to sleep… go to sleep… go to sleep little baby…" I sang to Natalie. She wasn't falling to sleep. I was about ready to cry. Alice was the only other one home with me- the rest were hunting. Without Edward, Natalie never fell asleep. She was really cranky and desperately needed a nap.

Elizabeth started crying. "Not you too," I wailed, "Alice! Alice?" I asked. I ran down the stairs carefully, I had both babies I my arms. I looked around for her.

I spotted a note sitting on the counter. _Dear Bella, I had to leave-had a vision of you in an awesome outfit, so I had to go find it. Have fun!! Love Alice._

"What?!" I screamed to no one in particular. The babies started crying harder. "Shh, it's okay," I said bouncing them up and down. I went back upstairs where all their things were.

"Must be just their diapers," I muttered to myself. I set Elizabeth in the bouncer seat and took Natalie to the changing table. "Okay, maybe not the diapers," I said after I checked both of them. They were still screaming.

I sat down in the chair and tried to feed them. "Not hungry either," I murmured frantically. I tried to remember what I had read in a parenting magazine. "Gas bubbles!" I exclaimed. I took Elizabeth and burped her gently. Nothing. Same with Natalie.

I started singing and rocking them back and forth. My head was pounding. I tried this for fifteen minutes, nothing, nada, zilch. Tears were streaming down my face and I was hyperventilating. I was still rocking them back and forth when Edward ran in. "They won't stop, I've tried everything!" I yelled over their insane screaming.

He took Natalie from me and sang softly in her ear, bouncing her back and forth. She stopped for about a minute. "I guess they just wanted their daddy," he laughed. Then Natalie threw up all over his face and shirt. "Or not," he sputtered.

He set her down in her bassinet, she had fallen asleep already. I looked at Elizabeth and raised my eyebrows, "You going to throw up too?" she responded with a huge belch.

After getting that huge gas bubble out of her system, Elizabeth fell asleep quickly. I slumped into a chair, exhausted.

Edward stepped out of the bathroom with a new shirt on. "Where's Alice?" he asked looking deadly, "I specifically told her that she would not leave you alone." He fumed.

"She went shopping," though in her defense I said, "She saw a vision,"

"Oh, yeah, one that just called her away right before she saw the throw-up scene," he said sarcastically.

I didn't hear the rest, I had fallen asleep.

I was awakened by a door bell. Judging by the dark room, Edward was downstairs. Elizabeth was stirring so I picked her up before she could start crying and wake Natalie. I jogged downstairs to find a beautiful woman talking to Carlisle.

She was about 6 foot, with shining strawberry blond her down to her lower back. She was absolutely stunning. She turned to face me, I saw that she had full, pouty lips, and a tiny turned up dainty nose.

"It's been too long Carlisle…" she was saying. "Ah, and you must be Bella," she said with pure disgust. Eyeing the baby she said, "Oh, what a cutie," with that she yanked Elizabeth out of my arms and cradled her in her long arms. Elizabeth started screaming and kicking. I guessed she didn't like strangers.

"Here, I'll take her back, she might be hungry," I said coolly.

"No! Don't be silly, just bring me the bottle," she said trying to do the awkward bouncing trick.

"Actually, Bella breast feeds so just give her the baby Tanya," Edward said coming to stand beside me.

"Oh," she said and handed back Elizabeth roughly.

I went back upstairs with Edward fuming. I sat down in the rocker and started to feed Elizabeth.

"Bella, sorry about that, it's just that Tanya is like Jacob, she won't let go."

"Well, you can tell _Tanya_ that she's not to touch our babies again. Did you see the way she handled Elizabeth, she could have broken her so easily," I said angrily.

"Bella, she is only here for a visit," Edward said soothingly, but the anger in his voice marred it, "She is the one that helped me when you moved to Forks."

"Yes," I grumbled. I would just have to ignore her best I could.

_Uh, oh, mad mommy on the loose. __Just joking.__ Thanks for all the reviews!! Now, please review again!!_


	30. Chapter 28

**Chapter Twenty-Eight**

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything!!_

**Bella's POV**

"Oh Edward, she looks just like you!" Tanya was saying in a sickly sweet voice. She was looking at Natalie, whom Edward was holding. I had to admit, she did look a lot like Edward.

"I don't think so, but Bella tells me that all the time," he said. I rolled my eyes, it was just like a guy to be that aloof of a woman flirting with him, or he was just good at disguising it.

"Edward, I think I need to change her diaper," I mentioned, there was this gross smell wafting from that direction.

"Yes, I'll go change her," he said wrinkling his nose.

"Disgusting creatures," Tanya muttered under her breath after he left, trying to provoke me.

"You think so?" Edward yelled from upstairs.

"No," she started.

"Tanya, why don't you go with Alice shopping?" Carlisle said trying to calm down the situation.

"No thanks, I'm perfectly fine here," she said with this regal air.

I rolled my eyes and went up the stairs so I didn't do anything that I'd regret.

"Did you hear that? I can't believe the nerve!" I was saying to Edward who sat there with this expression that told me he totally agreed.

"Bella, it's only for a few days, it was very rude," he was more so arguing with himself than with me.

I picked up Natalie who was starting to cry, and saw that she looked a little pale. "Edward, is there something wrong with Natalie?" I felt her cheek, it felt ice cold.

"I don't know," he touched her cheek also. His eyes widened, "Carlisle!" he called.

"Yes?" Carlisle asked.

"We don't know, Natalie looks a little pale and is really cold," I said, the forensic worry very evident.

"I would guess that she is embracing her other side, or in other words, becoming more of a vampire." He said, not worried at all, which was very relieving.

"So why isn't Elizabeth?" I asked.

"She most likely will, very soon. I wouldn't worry," giving us a smile.

I sunk down in a chair, could things get any more complicated?

_Sorry about the short chappy. We have company coming over any minute and so I just wrote something down quick. See ya! Happy New Year!! Please review and thanks for previous reviews._


	31. Chapter 29

**Chapter ****Twenty-Nine**

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything!!_

**Bella's POV**

I drummed my fingers against the desk. This was taking forever. Tanya was telling _another_ her and Edward tale. She has told a total of 16 stories of her and the family doing all these fun and exciting things that you do as a _vampire._ I was pleased to see that Edward at least looked really ticked.

I was hoping that Elizabeth or Natalie would start crying and rescue me from this torture. Of course they are the perfect angels now, when I want them to cry, but they always choose to act up in the middle of the night when I actually am doing something important.

"And then Edward ran up to those mountain lions and showed them who was boss. Pity he didn't leave anything for me!" then she laughed this amazingly fake laugh. Edward looked really pissed now.

Thank God! I heard a pitiful cry from upstairs. I tried not to run from the table; instead I walked calmly up the stairs and into our bedroom.

"Hi, why couldn't you have woken up about 15 minutes ago?" I said in a baby voice to Elizabeth. She just gurgled and smiled. I smiled back, she could be so cute when she was spitting up.

I stayed upstairs until I heard all the talk and laughter die down. I came downstairs supporting both babies. They were up and about now, and wouldn't settle down.

"Here, let me take one of them," said a high pitched voice of the devil next to me.

"Sure," I said reluctantly. I hadn't forgotten what she had said about them.

"Oh, you're so cute. I bet you'll look exactly like your daddy when you're older! Yes you will! You cute little poopsibabiesweathearthoneybuns!" her voice was like dripping syrup mixed with mush mouth. It about set me over the edge. I clenched my fist and pretended to be studying Elizabeth's pacifier.

Natalie didn't like Tanya at all. She kicked and screamed and reached her tiny little arms up to me. "Here, let me take her," I started.

"I can handle a baby,"

Something strange was happening. All the plates and decorations were starting to swirl in the air. The more Natalie cried the higher and faster they spun. Then the fridge banged open and all the eggs and dairy products joined the stream of objects. They encircled Tanya and started falling on her head. She shrieked and dropped Natalie.

"No!" I screamed. Edward lunged at the falling baby and caught her centimeters above the hard wooden floor.

"That monster! She ruined my new dress! Ugh, look at my hair! That child is unfit for anything than a casket!" Tanya screeched at the top of her lungs. She was covered with milk and egg.

"Get out!" I yelled.

"What did you just say to me?"

"I said get the hell out of my house! If I catch you within a mile of this house, you will be sorry!" I screamed at her. How dare she drop my baby!

"What will you do? Yell at me?" she said mockingly.

Edward, shaking with anger, ran over to her, threw her over his shoulder, and threw her outside. He turned around and picked Natalie up from where he set her on the couch.

"What did happen here?" Esme said worriedly.

"Remember, when I had a vision of one of the twins having telekinesis and the other having Edward's power? It turns out Natalie got the telekinesis." Alice said looking very proud that her niece took on a big bad vampire.

I sank down into a chair. I had finally kicked the devil out of my house.

"Oh, no!" I moaned.

"What is it Bella?" Edward asked looking very worried.

"Elizabeth can ready minds; we'll never be able to put her to bed again!"

Everyone laughed and shuffled upstairs.

_Hello, sorry that I haven't updated in forever, it's just that I have like a million things going on. _

_All those people that tell me constantly that I should write longer __chapters,__ please stop. I have very little time to go on the computer. I appreciate that you like my story enough to keep reading it, but I really am very busy. If you have any more questions about what I do a lot, go to my profile. _

_Thanks for all the reviews. I'll do my best to update soon…._


	32. Chapter 30

**Chapter Thirty**

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything!!_

**Bella's POV (In June)**

"So teach me everything you know about blocking your mind," I told Alice.

"Why, Edward can't read your mind,"

"Well, what if Elizabeth can? In a month she'll be starting on baby food, what if she won't eat the mashed peas?" I said.

"Fine, you just think something that has nothing pertaining to the subject. Like, sing the Itsy Bitsy Spider when you're about to feed her." Alice said as though it was easy to do.

"Okay…"

"Bella, it's not that difficult. I don't think she can read your mind, otherwise she probably would not sleep ever, or let you take her to get her 2 month old shots." Alice said tartly.

"You have a point…" I started.

"Exactly, now please leave, I need to find a dress for your memorial service," she said shooing me out of the room.

"Great, you're finding a designer dress for my death."

"Bella, even for mourning you need to look good," she said laughing at my expression.

I went off to find Edward. "Hey, um Edward, can we um… go to our memorial service… I mean just to see if it's nice or… not." I said awkwardly.

"Yes, actually, we'll go disguised. We'll be dressed as a couple in their mid-twenties. Of course we'll take the babies with us to add to our alias."

"Yeah, okay… but it's tomorrow. How are we supposed to find costumes like that by tomorrow?"

"Alice took care of that," he said waggling his eyebrows.

"Oh, my God!" I shrieked when I saw the outfits.

Mine was a thigh length dress, almost see-through. It was a deep maroon. It had matching knee-length boots, of course leather maroon. My wig was long, blond, and curly. It had a clip on the side that had all this fake blue hair spilling from it. I had multiple body earrings that just stuck to your face and looked like the real thing.

Edward's was long ripped jeans with all these safety pins on the crotch region, as though he whipped them off so fast they ripped. His shirt was black with the name of a rock band printed in neon orange. Of course that one was all ripped up and safety pinned too. He had the body earrings too. His wig was a black, dreadlocked, ugly thing.

Accompanying our outfits was tons of makeup. Obviously Alice would do that for us.

The next day we entered the familiar town of Forks. The service was to be held at the Cullen's house. I walked up the lawn, clad in the bizarre outfit.

Our makeup was very, very heavy. Sponges were glued to my cheeks to alter them so they looked like I had a square jaw. Alice had sprayed me down with brown junk that left my skin sticky and a deep brown. I had contacts in that made my eyes look blue instead of brown. The fake piercings were very realistic.

Edward was also sprayed down with the junk, along with Natalie and Elizabeth. We couldn't do much more than that except put them into matching punk rock outfits.

Edward had sponges also put so that his face looked peaky and pointed. He also had contacts in that made his eyes look green. Kind of ironic. He had many more face piercing than I did.

We walked into our former home with morose expressions. Everyone stopped chatting and stared at the new couple that looked like a bunch of people from the MTV business, except worse. They were also astonished that we were holding two very cute, no pierced babies.

Carlisle strode over to us and grasped our hands, "Nick and Angel, glad you could make it! Who are these strapping young ladies?"

"Our daughters, they make ten kids now. Their names are Lizzie and Neveah," said Edward in a gruff, husky voice. Now everyone was staring at us.

"Everyone, I'd like you to meet my brother's son Nick and his third wife Angel. Their kids are Lizzie and Neveah. They traveled all the way from Las Vegas just to see Bella and Edward off." He fake choked at the end of his announcement. I pretended to wipe a tear away.

"So, Angel, is it? What do you do?" asked Mrs. Cope.

"I work at Benny's Topless nights. I take care of these two during the day," I said in a thick Spanish accent.

"Oh, well that's lovely, Um what does your husband do?" she asked a little flustered.

"He owns Benny's Topless, he inherited it from his step-father." I informed her.

"Oh… well… good luck with your business." And with that she hurried off to the ladies room.

Edward walked up behind me and whispered in my ear, "You should have heard her thoughts; you're a better actress than I thought,"

Just then Carlisle announced it was time to adjourn to the main room for the service. I walked to the room with Edward and fake cried the whole time. Then Elizabeth (Lizzie) and Natalie (Neveah) started crying too. I walked out of the room with the two screaming kids and tried to calm them down. When I walked back to the room, almost everyone was in tears.

On the drive home, I just sat and thought about all those people I loved, and how I would be separating myself from them. I cried silent tears that streaked my make-up and broke my heart.

_Hello, I wrote a longer chapter this time, because I probably won't update till tomorrow. I have to babysit all day then we're having dinner guests. Joy. _

_Thanks for all previous reviews and please review some more._


	33. Chapter 31

**Chapter Thirty-one**

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything!!_

**Bella's POV**

"Ummmy!" I said to Natalie whom I was trying to feed purified carrots to. She gave me a look that said she really wasn't enjoying those carrots. The spoon on its own accord started to scoop up some of the runny stuff and bring it to my mouth. It proceeded to place into my mouth, which had been opened too.

I made a face, hopefully a good one, and said, "Yummy," it wasn't though. It was like eating brussel sprouts mixed with cabbage with that sweet tinge carrots seem to have. "But that's a no no, you're not supposed to use your power," I scolded gently.

She just stared at me, drooling and smiling. I tried to get her to take another bite. She just waved her hand clumsily and the spoon and hit the wall with a wet smack. "Natalie Christine! Don't use your powers!" I said firmly.

"Hey, what's all the yelling about?" Emmett had walked into the spacious room.

"She uses her powers to force feed me that baby food and then sent the spoon flying onto the wall," I said giving her a small smile.

"Oh, my ickle baby neici poo knows how to use her wittle powers! You're so smart! You take after your big uncle, don't you?" he shouted, picking her up and twirling her gently.

Natalie smiled and accidently let a glob of spit fall on his face. She gurgled. He handed her back to me then ran to the bathroom.

Just then Edward came into the room holding a screeching Elizabeth. He looked at me with haggard eyes and said, "She doesn't want anything! She won't stop crying, and it makes me feel so helpless,"

"She's probably teething," I said feeling around in her mouth. Sure enough there was small nub on the bottom, just about poking through. I grabbed a refrigerated ring from the fridge and stuck it in her mouth. She sat in my arms and suck/chewed on it contently.

"How do you do it?" he asked, obviously amazed.

"I didn't use the internet, mother intuition." I explained. He had been relying completely on the internet to tell him all about babies, I just knew.

Natalie gave an impatient shriek next to me in the high chair. She was still hungry. "Edward could you..."

"Yes, where's another flavor?"

"Um, in the fridge I think,"

He fished out an apple flavored one that Natalie liked a lot more. She did the same thing to Edward, shoving a baby food laden spoon into his mouth in an attempt to share. He handled it a lot better than I did. He just gave a big smile and said through a thick mouth, "Oh, thank you that was yummy!" his smile didn't reach his eyes though.

I tried to stifle a laugh, but found it almost impossible.

We trudged up the steps to our bedroom 12 hours later with two sleeping babies in our arms. I laid Elizabeth gently into her crib. We were going to attempt to get them to sleep in their cribs for the first time tonight.

Five minutes later, I was so sleepy I fell asleep with the tooth brush in my mouth. I could feel Edward gently pry the brush from my mouth and pick me up, but I didn't remember feeling him place me in bed.

_I finally updated!! Yea!! Thanks for all the great reviews!! I got like almost got 70, I think. Maybe I'm exaggerating. Please, review some more…._


	34. Chapter 32

**Chapter Thirty-Two**

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything!!_

**Bella's POV**

"Grab the diaper bag, did you pack extra diapers?" I yelled to Edward while strapping Elizabeth into her car seat. She was putting up quite a fight.

"Yes, we have six blankets, two extra pairs of clothes-each, over 30 diapers, wipes, and baby lotion and powder. Do we have everything now?" He was obviously annoyed.

"No, we don't have toys or burp rags," I started, then saw them sitting in another diaper bag. "Right…"

I strapped myself into the seat between the twins. It was a tight fit, even though I had lost over 40 pounds since having the twins.

"Of all the ridiculous things to do," Edward was mumbling.

"Glad you're so cheery today!" I said brightly. He just scowled at me in the mirror.

I had talked him into going back to our meadow for one last time. The twins were now 6 months old and into everything- they'd figured out how to crawl. I would be changed soon, and knew that I wouldn't be able to enjoy things the same way after that. Edward was positive Jacob or someone would find out we were there, I was positive if he didn't take me he wouldn't get any action- none. Not even kisses. So he was in a bad mood about this.

I knew I wouldn't be a danger to either of the twins when I was a vampire. Alice had seen it in a vision, I would be immune to the scent of blood; at least humans.

We drove into the familiar surroundings of our former home. I found that I missed the utter greenness of it all. We drove down the bumpy road to the end of the trail. Edward parked on the side and then unstrapped Natalie and pulled her out of her seat. I did the same with Elizabeth, with a little more difficulty.

We started walking through the dense under brush. When Edward sensed I was getting tired, or my arms sore from holding the baby for so long, he'd somehow scoop us all into his arms and run- slowly for him- to an opening.

I noticed the familiar opening in the trees and rushed forward. I ran out into the sunlight and sank down into the long grass and flowers. It seemed there were sparkles everywhere. I realized with a jolt that the twins were sparkling too. They were all smiles crawling around in the grass and laughing as their sparkling father picked them up and tickled them. For the most part I just sat and watched those three playing until Elizabeth crawled toward me and said very clearly, "Mommy!"

Edward's head jerked up. He ran over smiling and carrying Natalie. "Did you just say your first word?" he asked picking her up and twirling around. Then Natalie too yelled out, "Dadadadada" in the cutest way. Edward looked very choked up over this. I had to admit I was too.

Then I realized what I wanted now, I knew it. "Edward, I want you change me, here, in the meadow."

"What?" his jubilant smile faded.

"I want you to change me, here, and now."

"Why? Don't you want to wait? At least until we get the twins home, I don't want them to see you like that,"

"I'll come back with you tonight, after we take the twins home, and you'll change me here. This magical place holds everything that is important to me. It was where we started dating, well sort of, and holds everything, a lot of memories." I said.

His eyes turned so smothering I couldn't look away, "Are you sure? Bella, there is no turning back, you know that don't you?"

"Edward, our daughters need to learn at a young age that I'm the same as you, otherwise they'll be confused about their parents: Daddy smells really icy, Mommy smells warm and sweet. If the predators tried to take advantage of that, in any way, it would be awful. I know that you don't want to do that to me, but this needs to happen, for our daughters' sake."

It was twilight, the beginning and the end, now. I leaned against Edwards's chest as he leaned in toward my neck. We had dropped off the twins earlier, they had hissy fits over us leaving- Natalie was hitting everyone with flying stuff. I had cried but said my goodbyes, as a human at least, and assured the two that mommy would be back in three days.

"You're sure," he mumbled against my neck.

"Yes," I murmured. He hissed under his breath. I heard a shaking breathe being taken, and then felt a sharp stabbing pain on the side of my neck. I cried out and fell down. Everything after that was a mass of black and pain.

I woke up in the swaying grass of the plain. Edward's face was looming above mine. I jumped up feeling refreshed, and somehow, perfect. Edward was smiling, "Ready to go home?"

"Yes!" I replied laughing. It sounded like twinkling water.

I raced for the car, eager to see our babies. I laughed as I ran, almost faster than Edward. As I raced into the sunlight, I knew this was only the beginning of a great lifetime, or eternity.

_One last review….. __this__ is the end. No sequel. I'm very sad that this is ending, but it's almost bittersweet. Thanks for your previous reviews!!! Love you!!_


End file.
